


The Rise of Albion and the Rule of The Once and Future King and Emrys: Or Merlin Finally Fulfills His Destiny

by Emrys0128



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Druids, Episode: s01e08 The Beginning of the End, Fix-It, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Immortality, Merlin is Magical Royalty, Powerful Merlin (Merlin), The Catha, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys0128/pseuds/Emrys0128
Summary: Merlin awaited Arthur's return for over 1000 years yet he never rose from Avalon, with the help of the Triple Goddess Merlin embarks in a journey through time to fix his mistakes and right his wrongs bringing about the return of magic into the land and uniting Albion under Arthur's rule. Determined to complete his destiny he returns to the moment in time where the beginning of the end approaches and fate begins to set for all those around him. With the weight of destiny and fate once again in his hands Merlin now wiser, more powerful and fearless takes upon himself the role of Emrys as well as Merlin. This time around he will not fail.(CURRENTLY ON HAITUS WILL BE BACK SOON, MY APOLOGIES)
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 85
Kudos: 379





	1. Prologue

1500 years. That's how long Merlin had waited. During this time he had seen the world change, empires rose and fell, wars started and ended, and yet, Arthur did not rise from the depths of Avalon. Merlin’s magic only seemed to get stronger as the years passed, after a couple of centuries, he came up with the conclusion that being magic truly meant that he was the vessel for magic, that he was magic incarnate. After more thoughtful pondering he began to fully understand what being Emrys meant. He was what balanced the great purge, he was the magic of all of those who had been slaughtered by Uther. Yet still, he didn’t know where he went wrong when he failed his destiny. The first hundred or so years after Calaman he wandered the world, isolating himself from everyone and everything, not making an effort to stay alive, he was grieving. It took the fall of Camelot and the end of Albion to motivate him into moving on, and thus he waited for the return of his king, but it never came. 

The world started to decline, there was no way to save it, even all his magic could not undo the devastating damage which humanity had brought down upon themselves and their home. Merlin knew there was nothing he could do, he knew that his king would not return to the broken world which surrounded him. With the last of his hope lost he prayed and begged the Goddess to help him, Merlin cursed at her in anger and spite, with all the pain he felt he called upon her to face him. Merlin’s wish was granted one day when the Goddess appeared before him bearing the face of his mother.

“Mother?”, the grief could be heard as he spoke.

_ “No child.”  _ the Goddess answered, her voice sweet and melodic. 

“YOU,” Merlin lashed out, his voice laced in pain and contempt. 

There was a pause then he spoke again, his voice low, pained, and angry; “How dare you? How dare you show up here bearing the face of my mother.- How could you after everything I did? After I failed and waited for his return-” his voice trailed off. “Have you come here to mock me? Have I not suffered enough? Or have you finally decided that my suffering can end?”

_ “No child, I have not come here to mock you, or cause you greater pain.”  _ As she spoke her appearance changed into that of a beautiful woman with flawless pale skin, straight black hair, and piercing gold eyes.  _ “I only wish to help. You failed one due to inexperience and fear. You were not ready, perhaps you will be ready now. I will offer you a new chance to right your wrongs and fulfil your destiny, but only if you wish to take it.” _

Merlin stood there, the pain of over a thousand years could be seen in his eyes, but along with pain, there was also a tiny sliver of hope. Wishing only to right his wrongs, to see Arthur once again he hoped that the Goddess could help him, but the mistrust and fear were somewhat hard to break. The Goddess’ offer for help sounded too good; Merlin knew that everything came with a price. He knew that he could not afford to hope too deeply.

“What have you come to offer me-” Merlin finally responded, his voice cold and detached, he was sceptical. “-and what is the price?” 

_ “My child,” _ a small laugh escaped from her lips, it was just as melodic and beautiful as her.  _ “You have been trying to find out where you went wrong. Is that not true? I only wish to help you.” _

“I have thought about it. Why?” Merlin answered his voice calmer but still hesitant.

Merlin had thought about where he went wrong many times. Wondering what would have happened if he had not listened to Kilgharrah and condemned Morgana and Mordred from the very beginning. He had wondered what it would have been like if he had shared his secret with Morgana and helped her through her journey. If he had trusted Mordred more and loved him like a brother. If he had told Arthur sooner and trusted in his destiny and friendship.

_ “I have come to offer you a chance to see your king and right your wrongs. A chance to go back to the beginning of the end and prevent the worst from happening. Take the chance Emrys. Build Albion with your king.” _ The Goddess responded; her voice calm and patient.

“How can I do that if Arthur’s dead and he’s not returning? How can I right my wrongs?” Merlin’s voice was calm but full of pain as he asked.

_ “Close your eyes Emrys.”  _ the Goddess said patiently and lovingly. Merlin did as she said.  _ “ Put your trust in me, I will make sure you can fix your mistakes and fulfil your destiny. Remember who you are, you are my child, the embodiment of magic itself, you hold more power than anyone and anything else with the exception of myself. You are Emrys, immortal, the most powerful creature of the old religion. Now open your mind and accept my gift” _

Merlin did as she asked, he opened his mind and let an insurmountable amount of information flood him. He now holds all the knowledge of magic, he was now aware of everything he could do, the possibilities were limitless. The Goddess stood before him and smiled.

_ “Gather all you wish to take with you, All things magical and necessary. I shall send you to the moment in which the end began, to the moment when the fates of every one were beginning to seal.” _ The Triple Goddess told Merlin with great affection. 

With this Merlin gathered all the magical artefacts that he had collected throughout the centuries as well as the dragon eggs he had found all across Albion. He packed everything carefully and stored them in a pocket dimension which he had created around 500 years ago and linked it to his very being before returning to the Goddess.

“Very well, I am ready, Sacred Mother” Merlin responded, his voice laced with hope and happiness. “Take me back to my king.”

_ “Remember this; you have the power to save those who would become your worst enemies and the downfall of your king. Save them from the fear and hatred that would otherwise take over their hearts.” _ the Goddess warned Merlin, for the wrong choices would once again lead to failure. _ “Close your eyes now, Emrys and I shall take you to the beginning of the end, to the moment in time which will lead you to make the choices that will seal the fates of many, including that of your king. Remember; you are my child, my mouthpiece and my high priest, but above all, you are Emrys the one whom I favour over all others, you are magic incarnate and the fate of many lie in your hands, I trust that you will choose wisely and stand without fear, for you are powerful, more than you can imagine and you have a kind heart. I know you will do what is right.” _


	2. To the Beginning of the End: The Moment in Time Where Everyone's Fate is Decided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin opens his eyes to find himself in the exact moment in time when everyone's fates would be sealed depending on his decisions, now aware of this he sets a plan in motion to save those he had forsaken the first time around and fulfill his destiny before any more blood is spilled.

With the last of the Triple Goddess’ words, the world went silent and suddenly a familiar aroma filled Merlin’s nose, followed by the familiar sounds of the castle guards running around. He opened his eyes and found himself in The Lady Morgana’s chambers standing next to the alcove that hides the young druid boy. Morgana looks beautiful, clean, -scared and concerned but not yet broken by fear and hatred- his thoughts are interrupted by her voice;

“What if magic isn’t something you choose? What if it chooses you?”

There was a pause, Merlin stared at her, his eyebrows furrowed and a look of confusion plastered on his face, not knowing what was going on and still adjusting to his new reality that he had been given another chance.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Morgana asks, noticing Merlin staring at her.

“I-” there was a pause, Merlin did not know how to respond. “You didn’t choose to have magic Morgana, neither did the boy and I’ll be honest with you neither did I. As for why I was staring at you- I just missed you,” he said letting out a sigh. 

Morgana looked at him in confusion. She did not understand how or why Merlin would miss her, they saw each other frequently if not daily. This showed on her face because not a few seconds later Merlin let out a small laugh. And with this, her thoughts were interrupted. 

“I should probably explain but first let me look at the boy,” Merlin said, noticing Morgana’s confusion.

“So-” Morgana began, “Wait- You have magic?” 

“Yes, Morgana, I have magic. And before you ask for how long, I’ve had it my whole life, I was born with it. I could do magic before I could crawl.” Merlin answered her question, his back turned to her as he kneeled to take a look at the druid boy’s injuries.

“Wait- you said that I had magic. How do you know?” She asked fear laced her voice although she hid it quite well.

Merlin examined the boy’s injuries for some moments before responding “You have magic Morgana; your dreams are visions and they ring true most often than not, you are a seer. The full extent of your magic has yet to manifest but it will soon, you will be one of the most powerful witches to have ever been known and with the proper training you can be a high priestess to the Triple Goddess”

_ ‘Emrys. You’re different than before. You radiate magic,’ _ the young druid boy voiced telepathically.

_ ‘Hush now Mordred, all will be explained soon, for now, I need you to sit still’  _ Merlin responded before turning his attention back to the injury.

The boy sat still as Merlin looked at the injury. Mordred stared at Merlin in fascination and awe, he finally got to meet Emrys, the saviour of his people, and the once who would restore magic onto the land.

“ _ Ge hailige _ ” Merlin incanted, his voice was low and full of power.

“What did you do?” Morgan asked curiously as she watched the boy’s injury close.

“I healed him,” Merlin stated, then paused. He considered his next words carefully for he didn’t have much time left.” I suppose I must explain certain things to both of you. It's best that we both sit.”

Morgana sat beside Merlin and faced both him and Mordred. Both the boy and her awaited the explanation that was to be given.

“I have magic. I also have a destiny with Arthur. Mordred knows this, he knows me by another name; Emrys. I am not the only one with a destiny you and Mordred have one too, I intend for that destiny to never be fulfilled. I have lived this once and now I will live it again. I came into this time to fix my errors and to save some of the most wonderful people that I know.” Merlin began explaining.

“What destiny?” Morgana began. “What do you mean with “fix your errors”?”

“My destiny is to protect Arthur and ensure he lives long enough to become king, unite Albion, and bring magic back into the land. Your and Mordred's destiny doesn't matter, I intend for them to never come to be.” Merlin began answering her questions. “When I lived this the first time I did not trust you, Mordred or Arthur with the truth instead I hid important things and that led to many terrible decisions and actions and my destiny was not complete and worst of all everyone died too soon and too young except for Gwen and Leon. I lived over a thousand years after Arthur's death and I intend for that to not happen again,”

“What went wrong Emrys? How did you fail?” Mordred asked, finally speaking out loud, his voice was timid and soft.

“I hid away in fear and let that fear lead me rather than do what was best for everyone. This combined with the deep hatred that Uther ingrained in everyone caused some of the nicest people to turn into the cruellest. I will explain later, for now, you must be prepared to try and escape and get caught by Arthur. This is the way it must happen but worry not for in the end all will be well.” Merlin answered he paused for a moment before continuing. “You must continue as normal. I will take care of Mordred meanwhile. Do what you must, go dine with Uther and Arthur. We will talk more when you return.”

Morgana looks at both of them and nods understanding what must be done. She stands up and prepares herself for dinner with Arthur and Uther. She leaves the room closing the door behind her and as the door closes Merlin locks it using magic. 

_ ‘I hurt you somehow. Does it have something to do with my destiny? How did I hurt you Emrys? _ Mordred asked, almost pleading.

_ ‘You have done nothing wrong, but once in my past, I was hurt by you. It was your destiny then, but now your fate is not yet set in stone, you have a choice as to how you want to live your life, and this time I will be here to support and care for you.”  _ Merlin responds Mordred’s questions,  _ ‘Now we wait, when the moment comes that you try to escape with the help of Morgana and when Arthur catches you and her do not fear, he will not cause you harm, and we will find a way to save you, and soon our people will have not to hide any longer.’ _

_ ‘I do not fear because I know you Emrys and I trust in your heart and destiny’ _ Mordred smiled at him.

They sat in silence and waited for Morgana to arrive. Merlin thought out his plan, he knew that Arthur would help Mordred escape and thus proving to be a better man than his father. He knew that the Goddess had brought him to this time because she knew that this was the moment in which Arthur had first proved that he was willing to break his father’s most important law and defy him to help a child which he knew was innocent. Merlin knew that this was the first moment when Arthur began to question whether or not magic was truly what his father said it to be. His plan was simple, reveal the truth to Arthur and Morgana, face Uther, and confront him, reveal the truth behind the purge, and put an end to his reign of terror. As to how that is up to Arthur. 

Morgana entered moments later still anxious at the idea of getting caught with helping Mordred. She did not know what to do or how to deal with the fear, but she trusted Merlin. He told her what was going to happen when she and Mordred tried to sneak out of the castle and after being reassured that no harm would befall either her or the boy, Morgana finally calmed down and started preparing for her escape. 

_ ‘Morgana’ _

“How are you doing that?” Morgana asked, stunned after hearing Merlin calling her in her mind.

_ ‘Like this. Just project what you want to say to me. Mordred can do it too. This is how we will communicate when we plan our things out and we need to be careful.’ _ Merlin responded.

_ ‘Oh. Am I doing it?’  _ Morgana sent out.  _ ‘ Can you hear me?’ _

_ ‘Very good’  _ He praised. “For now it is best if we continue out loud but this ability will become useful when we are in the presence of others.”

A few moments later Arthur comes in looking for the boy, Morgana, confident that nothing will happen to her or the boy, tells him off. He leaves and continues his search. Merlin and Mordred come out from behind the alcove and take a seat on Morgana’s bed while she bolts the door shut. They then proceed to plan out their escape which will ultimately fail. Although Morgana trusts Merlin she is still hesitant and fearful, seeing that Merlin decides to charm one of her bracelets so that if she ever feels as if she is in danger he would know. It will also send waves of calming magic to her when she is feeling distressed. He knows it won’t be necessary but it's an extra precaution and security measure that immediately puts Morgana’s mind at ease. 

  
  


Having planned everything out that involves both Morgana and Mordred, Merlin leaves her chamber and makes his way to the cavern below the castle, sneaking past the guards and not bothering with a torch he wills a small globe of bluish-white light to appear; the same one Arthur saw in the Caves of Balor when he went to retrieve the morteus flower. As soon as he arrives at the edge of the cavern he calls out to Kilgharra in the language they share as kin. 

**_“Οη Δράκε I προσφορά σας. Έχουμε πολλά να συζητήσουμε τώρα ξέρω τι πρέπει να κάνω. Απαντήστε στην κλήση μου Δράκε ακούστε εμένα μου σας καλούν με το δεσμό που μοιραζόμαστε με τους συγγενείς τους.”_ **

Kilgharrah comes flying down and lands gracefully in front of Merlin. His eyes widen in shock still unable to comprehend the sheer amount of power that radiates from Merlin.

“How?-” The Great Dragon falters. “I am still able to feel him” he pauses perplexed at the situation he has found himself in. “Merlin explain to me how?” He continues after some moments.

“Have I actually managed to surprise you, old friend?” Merlin asks, a small amused smile playing across his face. “How do you think?” 

“You are different than before, you radiate so much power. It should have consumed you, it should have destroyed you. No one should be able to withstand the amount of power you wield yet here you are standing before me, but then again you are magic, you are Emrys.” Kilgharrah started, his voice full of astonishment and awe, this astonishment soon turned into worry. “You have come back to fix your errors, you have unmade the death of the world. You have meddled with the powers of time, that is dangerous magic. What have you done? I hope you were not so careless.”

“I came back to fix my mistakes and fulfil my destiny. I was not foolish or careless when I meddled with the powers of time. I had the Goddess’ help; she was the one who brought me here and gave me a second chance to right my wrongs and brings the time of Albion and the Once and Future King.” Merlin responded calmly before addressing Kilgharrah again. “I am going to set you free with the condition that you harm no one and fulfil some tasks for me”

“I am at your command Emrys,” Kilgharrah responded. “I am yours, bound to your will, you needn’t ask me.”

“I do not wish to command you or take away your will. I wish not to be your lord or master, I wish to be your family, your kin. So when I asked if you were okay with the conditions I set up I meant it.” Merlin told the dragon, his voice full of honesty.

“Very well, young warl-” he paused realizing his mistake. “Merlin. But what of Uther? You cannot expect me to not wish for revenge? ” His voice was full of destain and the name ‘Uther’ was spat out like venom. 

“Uther will pay for his crimes. The Goddess will do as she sees fit and I will do as she wills. It is not your place to end Uther’s life. Besides I have a much more pleasant surprise for you once you have completed your tasks, I can assure you that you will love the surprise I have in store for you.” Merlin responded. “I will free you soon but for now you must remain here just a little while longer. I will return later today and I promise that I will set you free then. Do you agree to these terms, Kilgharrah?” 

“Yes, very well, Merlin, I agree. I hope you know what you are doing. The witch and the boy are dangerous, I have warned you before yet you failed to heed my words.” Kilgharrah said, still upset at the terms and Merlin’s willingness to help both Morgana and Mordred.

“Morgana and Mordred are only dangerous if we keep information from them and do not lend them our help. I have lived that path before, I had centuries to think this through. With my help they can become our greatest allies, do not ruin this by going against them now because of some prophecy.” Merlin told the dragon sternly. “Do not refer to Morgana with such disdain from now on, she has not wronged anyone as of yet and I will not allow you to disrespect her so. I shall return later.”

With this Merlin made his way out of the cavern and continued to plan. His plans were almost complete as he made his way to Morgana’s chambers where she and Gwen were preparing themselves for what would become the failed escape attempt. Once they are ready they start heading out through the tunnels in the armoury, the warning bells start to chime as Morgana makes a run for it along with Mordred. Both are anxious and nervous knowing they are going to be caught but they know it must happen this way for Arthur to be forced to go against his father. 

Merlin heads in the other direction with Gwen as Morgana and Mordred runoff. He knows that they will be caught and that it will be the worst thing that Morgana ever goes through but he also knows that it must be done this way. Merlin knows that by forcing Arthur to catch them, he would eventually be forced to acknowledge that perhaps his father was wrong about magic and that he cannot justify executing a child for the way they were raised. After several moments Merlin knows they have been caught and that Mordred has been taken to the dungeons. Morgana had let him know telepathically. The first part of the plan is complete, now it is time to wait and set in motion the next part of the plan. Everything is going as planned, all is well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ge hailige" translates roughly to "together heal up"
> 
> "Οη Δράκε I προσφορά σας. Έχουμε πολλά να συζητήσουμε τώρα ξέρω τι πρέπει να κάνω. Απαντήστε στην κλήση μου Δράκε ακούστε εμένα μου σας καλούν με το δεσμό που μοιραζόμαστε με τους συγγενείς τους.” translates roughly to "Oh Dragon. I bid you come. We have much to discuss, I now know what I must do. Answer my call dragon listen to me for I call you with the bond we share as kin."


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin sets some plans into motion. Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic. He, Merlin, and Morgana set up a plan to free the druid boy, Mordred and return him to his people. Arthur meets some of Merlin's friends. Things go as well as you'd expect them to. Needless to say Arthur is confused; as always.

Merlin proceeded with the next part of his plan; Excalibur. He needed Gwen to hand him the sword that would eventually become Excalibur so that Kilgharrah could burnish it with his fire and so that it could be given to the rightful king of Albion; Arthur. He walked towards Gwen’s house as he made his way towards the lower town. He missed her so much, after Arthur’s death she was never Gwen but rather Queen Guinevere, Merlin missed his best friend, the first friend he made in Camelot. 

He made his way to her house which he reached rather quickly. Merlin knocked and waited for a response. Gwen answered the door, greeted him, and invited him in. She looked confused at his visit so she asked him if everything was alright. Merlin responded and decided that he should just tell her what he was here for.

“I- Ummm- I need a sword,” Merlin started. “For Arthur.” He continued after a pause.

Gwen was surprised by this request but she conceded. After some moments of hesitation, she walked towards another room and brought out a sword, the same sword she had originally given Merlin the first time he had asked for it.

“My father’s been saving this. He’s always said it was the best sword he’s ever made.” Gwen told Merlin as she handed him the sword.

“It’s perfect,” Merlin responded admiring the beautifully crafted sword.

“He’ll kill me if he finds I’ve taken it,” Gwen responded.

“He’ll understand, after all, it’s for Arthur,” Merlin reassured her. “I really must get going now. Thank you, Gwen, truly.”

As Merlin left he hurried off to the cavern below the castle, he had a dragon to speak to. And some other things to do. He quickly and efficiently snuck past the guards, summoned some lights and entered the cavern. 

“Kilgharrah,” Merlin called out. “I’ve come to speak to you.”

Kilgharrah flew down and landed in front of Merlin. He noticed that Merlin was carrying a sword and curious as to what Merlin had in mind he waited for him to continue.

“ I need you to burnish a sword with your fire, once you are done with this I need you to keep it safe until it is time for Arthur to wield it.” Merlin once again addressed Kilgharrah. “Will you do this?”

“Yes, very well, I will. Is there anything else you require?” The dragon responded, his curiosity had not yet faded; it had increased.

“Yes. Once I set you free I need you to find my father and take him to my mother and deliver to them a message for me, tell them that I know what must be done and to not worry about me that all will be well. I also want you to let them know that I want to hold a gathering of all the magical folks in the Isle of the Blessed soon.” Merlin said, watching closely Kilgharrah’s reaction before continuing. “This leads to your next task. I need you to find all the prominent magic users such as the Druid chieftains. I suggest you start with Iseldir and Alator of the Catha and ask them to let their people know about the gathering. It will most likely be held at the end of the week if not by a fortnight.”

“Is this all, Merlin?” Kilgharrah asked, surprised at the number of tasks Merlin had given him. “Now may I ask what the surprise is?”

Merlin let out a small laugh before responding, “Let’s just say that you won’t be the last of your kind.”

Kilgharrah’s eyes widened and his mouth turned up into a smile. All that anger and resentment that once rested on his face faded away as it was replaced with happiness and hope. Merlin grew aware of the time and realised that he had to go meet up with Arthur and Morgana soon. He had to leave now and come back later to free Kilgharrah. 

“I must go now but I will return when it ends. I will bring Arthur if all goes according to plan.” Merlin told Kilgharra before turning around and leaving.

Merlin quickly made his way through the castle to Arthur’s chambers. He knew that Morgana would be there with Arthur at this time. While he was talking with Kilgharrah, Morgana had kept him updated telepathically with what was going on between her and Arthur. Merlin, in turn, had let her know that he was arriving and that he was going to tell Arthur the truth soon. Having arrived Merlin enters Arthur’s chambers.

“Am I interrupting something?” Merlin asks, knowing very well what is going on, thanks to Morgana.

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with,” Arthur responded before sending him to go muck out the stables. 

Morgana turned towards Arthur and addressed him, “I trust Merlin.” She turned back towards Merlin and they shared a small knowing smile. 

_ ‘He has no idea’  _ Morgana sends out holding back laughter.

Arthur motions for Merlin to enter. They all settle down on the dining table that Arthur has in his room.

_ ‘Yes well, it is as planned now don’t get distracted.’  _ Merlin responds.

“We’re going to get the Druid boy out of the dungeons,” Arthur says, finally breaking the silence.

“Why?” Merlin asks before continuing. “I’m not against the idea of breaking him out but I want to know, why?”

“I cannot let the boy die, he’s done nothing wrong,” Arthur says, conflicted. “He’s innocent.”

“Even if he has magic?” Merlin asks. “Do you believe him to be innocent, even if he has magic?”

“He’s harmed no one,” Arthur answers, this time he sounds more sure of himself. “Perhaps my father was wrong about magic.”

This time it’s Morgana who asks, “Is that what you truly think, Arthur?”. She is afraid but hides it well, her voice is hesitant.

“Yes I have seen the evils of magic but I cannot truly believe that a child is evil,” Arthur answers Morgana’s question but he still sounds unsure. “But father must have had a reason to ban magic, I cannot believe him to execute hundreds, if not thousands just because he wanted to.”

“Arthur, do you truly believe magic to be evil?” Merlin asked, treading carefully, he wanted to push Arthur but not to overdo it.

“I don’t know,” he responded. “I’ve seen it harm so many people, I’ve seen it be used to attack me and my father, so really I don’t know.”

“Have you thought that maybe people use magic against you and Uther because many of those people have lost family to the purge?” Morgana asks, her voice now sharper, almost angry.

Merlin tries to calm her down as he sends out  _ ‘Morgana, calm down. Arthur is not at fault here, he’s lived his whole life hearing these lies.’  _

_ ‘It’s just so frustrating, but you are right.’  _ She sends back.

“Yes, perhaps you’re right Morgana,” Arthur says breaking the silence. “I don’t know much about magic and I probably won’t be able to learn about it since it’s illegal and no one will speak of it but I wish I knew more.”

Merlin noticed how conflicted Arthur was, but he also realized that now was the moment to tell him about his magic and educate him on what magic was truly like. He took a deep breath and tried to settle down his nerves, he had Arthur again, alive and breathing and Merlin did not want to ruin it by breaking his trust. He had to tell him, now before it was too late. Then he remembered Kilgharrah’s words ‘The half cannot hate that which makes it whole’ and with this Merlin knew that everything would be alright in the end.

“Arthur-” Merlin started, he was nervous and he did nothing to hide it. “I have something to tell you.”

“Oh come on, don’t be such a girl Mer-lin, just spit it out already for god’s sake,” Arthur responded with his usual banter.

A small smile made its way across Merlin’s face, the familiar banter put him at ease, he felt less nervous and ready to tell Arthur the truth.

“I can help you with your magic problem. I mean, I can teach you about magic,” Merlin uttered calmly and a bit hesitant. 

“Merlin you’re an idiot what could you possibly know,” He responds condescendingly.

Merlin and Morgana suddenly burst out laughing. The humour of the situation was too much for them to hold in, they tried to regain control of themselves only to start laughing again as they looked at each other. Arthur is confused, to say the least, and it was visible in his face when Morgana and Merlin saw his visible confusion they burst out laughing again. 

_ ‘Morgana we need to stop,’ _ Merlin sent out,  _ ‘ We have important things to do’ _

_ ‘Yes well this is hilarious’  _ Morgana sent, in response.

After several moments of catching their breath, Merlin and Morgana turned serious once more. Arthur, still confused as to why they burst out in laughter, inquired as to the situation.

“What the hell were you laughing about?” Arthur asked annoyed, breaking the silence. “There’s nothing funny about this, Merlin’s an idiot. He can’t possibly know anything about magic.”

“Arthur-” Merlin paused, considering his next words carefully, “- that is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. I do know about magic because I have magic. Well, I am magic. I hope you can understand why I didn’t tell you before.”

“Merlin, that’s not funny. Seriously stop joking. We have more serious things to attend to.” Arthur said he was exasperated.

“It’s true, Arthur,” Morgana said, a bit upset at Arthur’s tone. “I’ve seen it.”

There was a pause. Arthur was processing the information. His expression went from disbelief to denial to anger and hurt and finally acceptance. He looked upset and hurt at the lack of trust but he also looked hesitant, not knowing what to do. Merlin sat still, anxious at Arthur’s reactions, he forced himself to calm down and readied himself to answer whatever questions Arthur may have.

“You have magic,” Arthur started, his hesitant tone then turned into an accusatory tone, cold and full of mistrust. “Why have you come to Camelot? Are you plotting against us? Do you want me and my father dead? Why are you here?”

Sadness and hurt seep into Merlin’s face, he tries desperately to hide it but is unable to. Morgana notices and moves closer to Merlin, she turns to Arthur and glares at him. Arthur sees the hurt in Merlin’s expression and a hint of guilt and regret crosses his face but he is still sceptical of his manservant’s motives. Merlin finally regains control of his emotions and breaks the silence, deciding it’s best to explain everything to Arthur sooner than later.

“I was born with magic,” Merlin starts explaining. “I could move objects with my mind before I could crawl. My mother sent me here to Gauis because it was becoming too noticeable in such a small town. I did not come here with the intent to get close to you or your father, I came to be Gauis’ apprentice and have him help me. Things didn’t go as planned and I saved your life.” Merlin pauses again before proceeding carefully, “with magic, I dropped the chandelier on the sorceress who impersonated Lady Helen, then I slowed down time and pulled you out of the knife’s path.” 

Merlin paused for some time, sadness made its way across his face and seeped into his voice. Arthur took notice of this and began to feel conflicted once more, he cared for Merlin, he might have even considered him a friend under different circumstances but he also had magic, the one thing he had been taught to hate. He waited for Merlin to continue talking.

“I was made your manservant and we grew close, to be quite honest with you I consider you a friend.” Merlin continued. “I have lived this once before and I have lived over a thousand years after, I have seen the death of the world and I have come back to fix my errors. I wish that I would have trusted you more in my past but I did not and I made many mistakes, and I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you, alive and well.” Merlin’s voice was laced with regret and sadness, yet he felt hopeful. “I can’t explain everything, it's easier if I were to show you.”

“We can talk later, Mordred is still in the dungeons and we need to get him out,” Morgana says suddenly, interrupting Merlin and Arthur. 

“Very well Morgana. Arthur, we need to talk later. I also want both of you to meet a friend of mine once we are done.” Merlin said calmly. “Morgana you should go dine with Uther and apologize so that he does not suspect you, I know it's hard but it's necessary, we’ll meet up afterwards.”

Having all agreed on this Morgana headed to her chamber as Arthur and Merlin walked towards the dungeons to free Mordred. Merlin put the guards to sleep with a flash of golden eyes, Arthur still adjusting to the situation was startled by this. 

“They’ll be fine,” Merlin responded, noticing Arthur’s reaction. “I just put them to sleep, they should wake up in about an hour.”

“How did you know I wanted to ask you that?” Arthur asked quietly, not allowing his voice to betray what he was feeling. “Did you read my mind?”

“No Arthur, I have no need for that. I know you, that’s all.” the warlock answered. 

They continued towards the cell in which the young druid boy was being held, as they got closer Merlin let Mordred know what the situation was, telepathically. Having reached the cell Arthur pulled out a key and opened the door. Mordred stepped out and stayed with Arthur and they both made their way towards the tunnels, while Merlin went the other way to prepare the horses. They met where the tunnels ended, outside of the city wall and Merlin used magic to pull out the grate off. Everything was going according to plan.

The three rode in silence, Mordred rode with Merlin on one horse and Arthur rode on the other. Merlin led them into the woods near the Valley of the Fallen Kings where he knew they would find the druids. Arthur took this time to process the new situation involving Merlin, as conflicted as he was, he decided that he needed to know more, but didn’t know how to ask, or where to begin.

‘Emrys’ . . . ‘Emrys’

. . . ‘Emrys’

‘Emrys is coming.’

Merlin knew they were close as he began to hear the excited telepathic calls of the druids announcing his presence to the rest of the clan.

“We’re getting closer.” Merlin finally said breaking the silence. “They’re coming to meet us.”

_ ‘I come with Prince Arthur. We have come to deliver the young Mordred to safety’  _ Merlin sent out.

“How do you know?” Arthur inquired, he no longer sounded sceptical but rather curious. 

“The druids, as well as some magic users, have the ability to communicate with one another telepathically. They also know who I am and recognized that I was approaching, I then contacted them letting them know what our purpose was.” Merlin gladly answered.

“Oh,” Arthur said, not knowing how else to respond.

Before Merlin could say anything they were greeted by the druid chieftain, Iseldir along with some other druids who were curious and eager to meet the “Great” Emrys. Iseldir and the druids bowed deeply to Merlin, who immediately got flustered, still not comfortable at such acknowledgements. They turned to Arthur next and greeted him with a small bow, before looking towards Mordred. Arthur looked both surprised and ever so slightly piqued at this gesture, he stood still for a moment, processing what had happened and wondering exactly how his lanky manservant got more acknowledgement than he did. 

“Thank you for returning the boy to us, Emrys, Prince Arthur,” Iseldir said as he called Mordred over to his side. “We are indebted to both of you.”

“There’s no need to thank me. I did what had to be done.” Merlin told Iseldir. “I would like to stay in touch with the young Mordred, and perhaps I will take him in.” 

“We shall see each other again soon, Emrys.” Iseldir said before turning to Arthur and addressing him, “No one will know it was you who brought him to us, but you should leave soon before your absence is noticed.”

With this Arthur starts heading back towards the horses and prepares to leave. Confusion visible on his face, so many questions cross his mind and yet he struggles on where to start. 

_ ‘Kilgharrah will come by soon with information, do not be frightened, he comes in my place.’  _ Merlin sent out to Iseldir as he turned to leave. 

Merlin and Arthur ride in silence to the castle. Arthur is still processing all of what had happened and Merlin is allowing him to process all the events that took place. He knows that if he pushes Arthur more than he can take, it would lead to disaster. They arrive at the castle and decide to meet up with Morgana in Arthurs chambers.

While they are waiting for Morgana to arrive at Arthur’s chambers, Merlin decides that it would be best to break the silence and allow Arthur to ask questions.

“I suppose you have questions.” Merlin finally says.

“Yes, many. But I am unaware as to where to start.” Arthur responds quietly.

“Start wherever. I will do my best to answer whatever questions you may have.” 

“Emrys? Why did they call you that?” Arthur finally asks.

“Emrys is my druidic name, my prophetic name, but in a way, it is also a title. It is the name I am known as to the druids and many others from the magical community. It is also a name from several prophecies, one of which we both share” the warlock started to answer. 

“What prophecy?” Arthur interrupted. 

“The one we both share simply states that Emrys is the protector and advisor of the Once and Future King; which is you and that you are destined to unite Albion and welcome magic back into the land.” Merlin summarized.

“Oh.” Arthur responded, “Earlier you said it would be easier to show me rather than tell me, what did you mean by that?”

“I can share the memories of my past, of what happened when I lived this the first time. That is if you wanted to. It would be a much easier way of letting you know what happened instead of explaining. We can do it tomorrow if you’d like.” Merlin shared. 

Morgana knocked on Arthur’s door, she had made her way to Arthur’s chambers as soon as Merlin had called out for her telepathically. As she entered the room, she realized that Merlin and Arthur had been conversing on the topic of Merlin’s magic.

“I trust it went well on your side,” Morgana inquires. “The boy is safe with his people, I presume”

“He is safe,” Arthur answered.

“Yes, everything went well. How did things go with Uther?” Merlin asked.

“Well. I hated it but things went well,” she answered, still upset at the idea of having to make peace with the king.

“Very well. I mentioned before that I wanted both of you to meet a friend of mine, well when you are ready we can go meet him.” Merlin said smiling before adding, “I must warn you, he’s not exactly human. To be honest he is a dragon.” 

Both Arthur and Morgana stared at him in disbelief, not knowing whether or not Merlin was joking. They turned to face each other and with a questioning look shrugged before turning their attention back to Merlin. All Merlin could do was smile at them as he stood up and gestured for them to follow him.

The trio walked through the castle down past the dungeons and into the entrance of the cavern. Merlin quickly willed a globe of bluish-white light to appear, which Arthur recognized from when he went to retrieve the morteus flower.

“That was you?!” Arthur asked suddenly. “But how? You were dying.”

Merlin shrugged, “I was unconscious, dying, and according to Gauis I was babbling in the language of the old religion as well as calling out your name when I summoned the light and sent it to you. I truly don’t remember what happened, I guess I sensed that you were in danger and tried to help. Honestly don’t ask me how because I don’t really know.”

Arthur opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it not knowing what to say. Even when he was dying Merlin had managed to save his life, his loyalty to Arthur was unlike something the prince had ever seen, sure his knights were loyal and most would die for him but Merlin had come back from the future to save him. Merlin’s loyalty was unconditional and Arthur wasn’t sure if he deserved it. They continued to walk in silence as they reached the end of the cavern.

**_“Οη Δράκε”_ ** Melin called out.

Morgana and Arthur were both amazed and at the raw, ancient power that Merlin commanded, they both stared at him in awe as Kilgharrah flew down and landed in front of them bowing his head towards Merlin.

“You called, Emrys,” Kilgharrah said, a knowing smile crept on his face.

“Kilgharrah, I have brought down Lady Morgana and the Once and Future King.” he addressed the dragon. His voice was confident, powerful, commanding, the voice of Emrys not of the servant boy Merlin. “Would you mind explaining to Arthur his destiny?” 

“Young Pendragon, you are the Once and Future King, it is your destiny to unite all the kingdoms of Albion under your rule and return magic into the land, with the help of the warlock Emrys. It is his destiny to protect and advise you.” Kilgharrah explained before continuing, “You are two sides of the same coin, two halves of a whole-”

“Enough Kilgharrah,” Merlin commanded, the dragon stayed silent and bowed his head. Merlin turned towards Arthur, “Arthur do you have any questions for Kilgharrah?”

“I-” Arthur started still in awe of the situation “I really don’t know.”

“Very well. You can ask me some other time if something comes up,” Merlin responded.

Merlin walked towards the stairs that led to the dragon’s chains, he grabbed a sword which rested on the rocky walls of the cavern and walked back towards the centre of the platform where Morgana and Arthur stood. He turned to Arthur and Morgana to address them:

“Stand back,” Merlin said before turning towards the dragon and addressing him. “You know what to do Kilgharrah.”

With these words, Merlin raised the sword and put up a barrier between his friends and himself. Kilgharrah blew his fire towards Merlin and the sword, only for it to be dispersed around him, Arthur and Morgana looked afraid for their friend only to be relieved when the fire didn’t touch Merlin. When it was done, Merlin brought down the barrier and turned to see the astonished expressions his friends wore before turning his attentions back to Kilgharrah.

“Are you ready, Old Friend?” Merlin asked, knowing the answer. “Are you ready to be free once more?”

Kilgharrah bowed his head smiling widely. His happiness outshined his bitterness and hatred for Uther. He longed to be free once again, to see the revival of his race and fly.

“Bring your leg here, I’m too old to climb down there,” Merlin jokes. “I’ll break the chains.”

Kilgharrah let out an amused snort before bringing his chained leg up for Merlin to see. Merlin placed his hands on the chain much to the dragon’s astonishment. How did the warlock plan on breaking the chain with only his hands and magic? Kilgharrah had tried many times to free himself using his fire to melt the chains but they were made of iron and magic and his fire could not destroy them. So how did Merlin plan on breaking the chains without using the sword and his magic?

“Merlin? Kilgharrah asked, confused. “How is it that you plan on breaking the chains with only your magic?” 

Merlin didn’t answer, instead, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes in concentration before opening them once again. His eyes were pure gold, not only the pupils but everything, not even the white of his eyes could be seen. The chain held in his hands began to glow only to snap moments later. During this time Merlin didn’t breathe a word. He closed his eyes once more and relaxed before opening them again and facing Kilgharrah who stared at him in awe, for Merlin had done the impossible.

“Merlin,” Kilgharrah called. “How is that possible? It shouldn’t have been possible?”

“I separated the magic from the iron, once the magic was gone the chain was as easy to break as any other piece of iron,” Merlin responded shrugging. “I learned a lot throughout the centuries, science advanced a lot and it helped me explain and understand magic better.”

“Merlin, you truly are Emrys. It is an honour to know you.” Kilgharrah said bowing his head.

“You are free now, Kilgharrah. You know what to do.” Merlin told him. “I will call you soon, my friend.”

The Great Dragon flew off and Merlin, Arthur and Morgana walked out of the cavern in silence. Morgana went off to her chambers and the prince and his manservant walked to Arthur’s chambers to prepare for bed.


	4. Of Nightmares and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is still haunted by his king's death even though he lived thousands of years past since. Returning to this point in time in Camelot and having his king by his side does not change this. Arthur and Merlin become closer and the warlock shares with the prince his memories of his life with Arthur during his lifetime.

Arthur laid on his bed, wide awake, unable to sleep. He had much to process, and although he was tired he could not sleep. He laid awake for hours, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do, his manservant, his friend had magic, the dragon was free and apparently, he had a destiny. After some time Arthur finally drifted off to sleep.

Gauis was already asleep when Merlin walked in, making his way towards his room. Merlin was exhausted, it had been a long and draining day, both physically and emotionally; he had come back to fix his mistakes, he had seen Arthur alive and well, and Arthur now knew about his magic. Needless to say, Merlin was exhausted, drained and ready to sleep or well try to sleep. So that’s what he did, he slept, hoping it would be peaceful dreamless sleep.

_ The first century or two were the worst. After Arthur’s death, Merlin walked back to Camelot. Gwen repealed the ban on magic soon after and Merlin served as her advisor for some time. Gauis died a couple of years later and Merlin left. He made his way towards Ealdor, a broken man, hardly recognizable, but Hunith welcomed him with open arms. For the next couple of years he spent with her the pain dulled a bit, living seemed bearable. When she died he buried her in Ealdor, left and didn’t turn back _

_Merlin moved into Balinor’s cave soon after. He was surrounded by the forest and it was alive, magic flowed through every part of it. It flowed through every leaf and every flower, through every animal and every living thing, but nothing felt right anymore. Merlin felt cold, dead, empty, but he was not dead, he lived and he was alone. Everyone he knew was long gone, both his parents, all his friends and most importantly Arthur. They were all gone, so he sat at the edge of the cave, day after day._

_ Days passed, Merlin did not sleep, did not eat, did not move. Days turned to weeks which turned to months. Merlin did nothing, he just sat there staring at the forest, sometimes he’d forget what it was like to breathe. His body would grow weak but he would not die, his magic kept him alive. This was his curse.  _

_ Years passed, Merlin wandered, but he always returned to the cave. Sometimes bandits or slave traders would approach and he would do nothing, they would sometimes attack but Merlin did nothing. There were times where his magic acted out without his control and killed them but for the most part, Merlin did nothing. Aithusa would sometimes visit, she would curl up next to him and keep him company but usually, Merlin was alone.  _

_ After the first few decades, Merlin decided to sleep, so he slept and refused to wake up. He slept for years but his body would not die. Eventually, Merlin couldn’t stand it anymore, he knew, he would not grow old nor die, but this did not stop him from trying. He tried many things but none seemed to work, he was too strong.  _

_ After half a century Merlin finally acknowledged that Arthur was dead. He was angry. Angry that the weight of such an important destiny had been placed upon his shoulders, angry at himself for allowing Kilgharrah and destiny to dictate his decisions rather than following his heart. Angry for not helping Morgana when she needed it the most, angry for turning Arthur against magic for good. But most of all he was angry at the Triple Goddess for not helping him, for not answering his calls.  _

_ After a century he finally decided to head back to Camelot only to find it in ruins. Camelot was no more. Merlin snuck into the ruins of the castle and made his way to the vaults where he found many treasures, but he was not interested in treasures, he grabbed a few items, among them Ygrain’s ring, the one Arthur always wore around his neck, his king’s and queen’s crowns and a few other dangerous magical artefacts. Having grabbed these items, Merlin left the castle and with his grief he allowed his magic to lash out and set up a barrier that would protect the now fallen Camelot from the hands of humanity. Camelot had fallen and it’s ruins were sealed in a time capsule that Merlin had set up. It was a beautiful memorial for such a tragic story.  _

_ Merlin returned to the cave. The pain of his loss was too deep and too much for him to bear. Merlin had tried many times to do nothing in hopes that perhaps he would die and his soul would enter Avalon where he would once more be reunited with Arthur and Gwen and the knights, with his mother and father and all his friends. But Merlin had never actively tried to put an end to his immortal existence. He considered retrieving Excalibur and using it against himself but in all honesty, if he did fail to take his own life, the recovery process would be painful and quite bothersome. Merlin didn’t have the energy to suffer through that ordeal so he just waited. He waited and did nothing for the next few decades. _

_ At one point Merlin had considered simply using the Horn of Cathbhadh, to summon Arthur’s spirit, but he didn’t, knowing that if he did there would be nothing to stop him from not looking back and therefore bringing unrest to his king’s spirit. Merlin knew that he couldn’t be selfish enough to go through that, so he hid the horn where no one else could reach it in the Lake of Avalon and specifically told Freya to refuse to give it to him.  _

_ Eventually, the one thing that was able to drag Merlin out of this depression was Freya, the Lady of the Lake. Melin had moved into a small hut at the edge of Lake Avalon, where he sat outside day after day until eventually, the Lady of the Lake had enough. _

_ “Merlin!” Freya called out sternly as she rose from the lake’s waters. “Collect yourself. Everyone you know and love is dead except for me. Go do something,” _

_ “What can I do? Like you said everyone is dead.” Merlin answered softly. “Arthur is dead. I have no purpose.” _

_ “Merlin. Go do something. Get up and go help, someone,” Freya said softly. “Don’t give up Merlin, it’s not in your nature. If you fail try again.” _

_ “How? I’ve failed,” he said dejectedly. _

_ “If you fail, try again,” she spoke once more. “It’s not over yet, it won’t be for a long time. It’s not over until you’re dead, and you are not dead until the Goddess deems your life to be over. This is goodbye for now Merlin. You don’t need me anymore.” _

_ Those were Freya’s last words as she disappeared into the lake to which she was bound for all of time. Merlin was alone once more but he knew that he had to move on, he had to do something with his life. So he decided to travel, helping others when it was required and learning new things of the world.  _

Merlin woke up halfway through the night, crying. Unable to sleep and full of pain and despair due to the recent memories of the aftermath of his king’s death, Merlin made his way to Arthur’s chambers where the Prince was now asleep. Desperate to see Arthur alive and well, Merlin quietly snuck into the prince’s chambers and sat on the floor at the foot of his bed awake and looking at Arthur to assure himself that he was not dreaming.

Arthur had just fallen asleep when he heard some enter his room and sit on the floor at the foot of his bed to not disturb him from his rest. He stiffened and prepared himself for an attack only to relax when he noticed that whoever had entered was not doing him any harm. Arthur quietly and carefully sat up and looked over the edge of the bed only to find that it was Merlin sitting on the floor breathing harshly as if he had just been crying. 

“Merlin?” the young prince called out.

The warlock doesn’t answer, he sits still catching his breath. Merlin turns to Arthur, his face red and blotchy from crying, looking down, not making eye contact with his king. He wipes the tears from his face with the sleeves of his tunic before looking up at Arthur, Merlin’s eyes look haunted, ancient and full of sorrow.

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” Merlin asked softly, trying to disguise the vulnerability in his voice.

“Merlin?” Arthur responded, choosing to ignore the question. “What’s wrong? You were crying, what happened?”

“I just needed to see you.” the warlock answered quietly. “Can I stay here? I had a nightmare and I needed to make sure you’re really alive. Please?” 

“Come here, Merlin. Sit with me, you’ll be more comfortable here.” Arthur gestured towards the empty half of his bed.

Merlin stood up and moved to Arthur’s bed where he sat at the edge hesitantly. Arthur in hopes of comforting him moved closer to Merlin and began softly rubbing his shoulders and back in soothing motions. Noticing that Merlin had begun to relax Arthur continued these motions as he slowly guided his friend down into a more comfortable reclined position.

“Shhh. I’m alright.” Arthur whispered softly. “I’m alive. I’m not going to leave you. I’m right here.”

Arthur continued to whisper soothing reassurances as he watched over Merlin making sure that he fell asleep and was comfortable before turning around and laying down. The prince fell asleep soon after Merlin did, still staying near the warlock in case something happened.

Merlin dreamed once again, he dreamed of his king’s fall, he dreamed of his king’s death, of his king’s last words. The words that would forever haunt him. Merlin dreamed his worst nightmare come true. He dreamed that he couldn’t save his king, he dreamed that even with all the magic he could wield, Merlin still couldn’t make it to Avalon and save his king. Merlin dreamed of Mordred’s blade striking his king and of the events that transpired afterwards. The warlock dreamt regrets.

As Merlin’s dream came to an end and as Arthur spoke his last words, his last  _ ‘Thank you’ _ , as Arthur drew his last breath, Merlin woke up screaming. His magic flared out, eyes glowing bright molten gold. Merlin was crying, his breathing was harsh and his magic was out of control, it’s only purpose; protect its king, protect Arthur, keep him safe, alive. 

Arthur woke up startled. He had heard Merlin scream just as he woke up, Merlin’s eyes were brilliant, molten gold, they would’ve been beautiful if not for the circumstances. Arthur noticed that the warlock’s magic had sent out a shockwave throughout the kingdom and that the skies were darkening and a thunderstorm appeared as if out of nowhere. This was Merlin’s doing, unintentionally but it was his doing. Before his magic could do more harm, Merlin reigned it in, he did so in a practised manner, quickly and efficiently. The rain continued but slowly began to calm down, the winds calmed and the skies lightened, there was no thunder, no lightning, just rain. 

Merlin sat on the bed, breathing harshly and wiping the tears from his face before turning to look at Arthur. His breathing started to calm, his body relaxed, his magic settled, his king was safe, alive. It was just a nightmare. Arthur was staring at Merlin, he was not afraid of his friend or his friend’s magic, not really anyway, no Arthur was concerned. Arthur was concerned as to what would cause his friend so much pain, fear, whatever it was that Merlin was feeling and experiencing. 

“I’m sorry,” Merlin apologizes softly, unable to meet Arthur’s eye. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I’m sorry. I woke you up. I should go, you need to sleep and I woke you up and caused this. I really should go. Anyway, I’m sorry, I’ve kept you up.”

“Merlin” the prince addresses his friend. “It’s alright. You didn’t hurt anyone, everything is alright. Come here, tell me what’s wrong. Do you want to talk about it?”

“You died,” Merlin said as if that explained everything. “It’s nothing, really it’s just stupid. You’re here and you’re alive.”

“It’s not stupid, Merlin. In your lifetime I died and you continued alive for how long?” Arthur’s tone was soft as he spoke to Merlin while rubbing Merlin's shoulders and back in soft soothing motions as he was doing earlier. “It’s not stupid. If you want to talk about it I’m here.”

“It wasn’t a nightmare, well not really.” Merlin amended as he noticed Arthur’s scepticism. “It was a memory, I don’t dream much anymore, after fifteen hundred years my dreams aren’t dreams in the way that most people have them, they’re memories. I happened to have a bad night, I dreamt of your death and before when I came I had a dream about what happened after you died. When I woke up I came here because I needed to see you.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.” Arthur began to reassure and calm his warlock. “Do you want to talk about it more? Do you want to sleep or do you want to talk about something else?”

“Can I just stay here with you and can you just be near me?” Merlin sounded vulnerable. “Please.” 

“Come over here and lay down, if you don’t want to sleep or talk it’s okay but know that if you change your mind I’ll be here,” Arthur spoke softly before trying to lighten the mood. “Come lay down, and keep your cold feet to yourself or I swear powerful warlock or not I will send you to the stocks.”

Merlin let out a small laugh before getting into bed and trying to fall asleep once again hoping once more for lack of dreams or at least dreams of much happier times. Eventually, the prince and the warlock fell into a deep peaceful slumber. Arthur made sure to remain close to Merlin in case he had another nightmare and the prince needed to wake him up. The rest of the night was peaceful and the sound of the rain faded into the background.

Merlin woke up first and found himself entangled and trapped under Arthur’s arms. Slowly he began to disentangle himself careful enough to not disturb the prince’s sleep. Merlin made his way to the kitchens to get the prince his breakfast. Arthur woke up alone, panicked he quickly stood up and rushed to get out and go find Merlin, just as he was about to open the doors, Merlin walked in carrying a tray of food. 

“I brought you breakfast, I was going to wake you up right now but since you’re already up, come and eat,” Merlin said as he laid out the food on the dining table without looking at Arthur. “Do you want to talk about the recent developments now or later?”

“Which part? The magic? The fact that you are over fifteen hundred years old and turned back time or your nightmares? Arthur asked. 

“All of it. Although the nightmares are just that.” Merlin responded as he tidied the bed. “Should I sit down and explain or do you want to wait until you’re fully awake and have had your breakfast?”

“Right now. I’ll tell you if I need you to stop to process the information.” Arthur said. “Come sit down.”

“Very well. In my timeline, you live ten more years and our destiny wasn’t fulfilled. Uther died in around two years from now, Morgana turned against you and you and she spent most of your time trying to kill each other for the next four to five years after Uther’s death. There’s a great battle, I couldn’t do anything, you were stabbed and died a few days later as did Morgana moments before you. In other words, destiny isn’t fulfilled, you die young and Camelot falls about a century after your death. I live for fifteen hundred years more as the world starts to end and eventually I am the last living thing on earth, at which point the Goddess sends me back to this point in time where I can fix my mistakes.” Merlin said, summarizing the main events of his previous lifetime. “This all leads us to right now where I have plans as to how to prevent your early death, the fall of this kingdom and consequently the end of all life on earth”

“That is- I don’t even know what to say about that.” Arthur began processing the information. “What are those plans?”

“Arthur you must understand that I only wish for the best for you and the kingdom.” Merlin started before continuing. “I plan on removing Uther as king and placing you in his place. You are a far better man than your father, and you will rule justly and by having you as the king many deaths and unfortunate events should be prevented. Uther will not die by my hand and as much as I don’t like him, he is your father and I will respect that.” Merlin paused for a bit to judge Arthur’s reactions before continuing once more. “Truths will be revealed and secrets uncovered. This is part of the plan. Things will be better under your rule than under your father’s. If all goes according to plan you shall be crowned king soon and there will be peace throughout the land for many generations to come. While I understand that this may be something that you are uncomfortable with, it is necessary. Otherwise what has come to pass will come to pass once more.”

“I cannot say I like the idea of usurping my father but I am willing to trust you if you think it’s for the best,” Arthur said, still apprehensive and uncertain what Merlin’s plan intended. “Can you at least tell me exactly what you plan on doing?”

“I plan on telling the truth and revealing many of Uther’s secrets to the public. This information is enough to end Uther’s influence over his people. I plan on uncovering the lies that he has spread about the cause and circumstances surrounding the beginning of the purge." Merlin informed the prince before continuing, "Tell me, Arthur, what has Uther told you about why he started the purge? What lies he told you? What secrets has he kept from you?"

Arthur opened his mouth to defend his father before closing it and thinking about everything his father had ever said about magic. He thought about how his father constantly said that magic was evil and that it corrupted the souls of anyone who ever used it, but he never explained why or how. Arthur thought about how his father never truly explained why the purge started, he just said that magic runs rampant and unchecked and caused great evils, but how many of those stories were lies fabricated by his father to promote and gather support in his campaign to wipe out all magic including children who apparently could be born with magic. 

Arthur thought on this deeply and felt conflicted, on one hand, Uther was his father who although not the best father Arthur still loved him but could Arthur justify the killing of thousands of innocent people including hundreds of those who were children. His father or his people. Who did Arthur love more? He wanted to know why.

"Merlin," Arthur called out thoughtfully. "Tell me why? Why did the purge start? Surely my father must have at least a decent reason?"

The look Merlin gave Arthur was one of pity. Merlin looked at Arthur and thought of all the expectations and ideals Arthur had of Uther, that he would be ruining for the young prince. He thought of how Arthur's perception of his father would forever be ruined by such revelations but decided that it was necessary and truly it would be Uther's fault for keeping secrets and lying to his son.

"Arthur your father meddled with powers he knew nothing of and something bad happened, he was at fault for not heeding the warnings of many who were experienced in that area and warned him of the consequences," Merlin explained, vaguely referring to Queen Ygrain's death. "He paid the price for his actions and instead of blaming himself, Uther put the blame on everyone else, he placed the blame on magic. While his loss was unfortunate and tragic it does not excuse the genocide that proceeded."

“What exactly happened? Please, Merlin, I need to know.” Arthur pleaded. 

“Arthur I will tell you, I assure you. I will tell you but I’d rather it happen with your father and Morgana present, these things concern them both. It will be soon I assure you but we must prepare some things first, this part requires some theatrics.” the warlock said. “I have many things planned out but there is a need for preparation and theatrics for many of these plans, which is why I haven’t informed you of them. I do not plan on going behind your back but some things require time and preparation which is why I am only informing you of some things but not all. It is too much to worry about and I’d rather you didn’t have to until necessary. Are you okay with this?”

“Yes, if you promise that you won’t keep anything important from me. I trust you.” the young prince said not yet distrustful from constant betrayal.

“Very well. Shall we go inform Morgana of the plan and then go confront Uther?” Merlin asked. “Do you want to do that today after training or some other day? I would rather do it as soon as possible but it’s up to you. We can go confront Uther today or I can share some of my memories with you first. Which do you choose?”

“I think I need to process some of this information. It would be best if you share some memories with me, I think.” Arthur responded unsure of himself.

“We can do that after training. I will take your dishes now and get you ready, We can talk later.” Merlin said as he stood up and gathered the dishes.

After Arthur returned to his chambers, Merlin began to share some of his earlier adventures. He shared his point of view on how he made the snakes on Valiant's shield appear so the whole audience could see and Arthur could defeat him. How he helped defeat the Afnac by summoning wind to blow on the torch that Arthur held and how it was the High Priestess Nimhue who was responsible for that as well as for the poisoned chalice which was meant for Merlin, not Arthur. He shared why Lancelot refused to stay and accept the reward for killing the Griffin. How he defeated Edward Murdin and by doing so saved Uther’s life. He also shared what happened with Sofia Tri-Mor and how she and her father planned on sacrificing Arthur to gain back immortality and enter the realm of Avalon again. Arthur was amazed, to say the least, and wanted Merlin to share with him what other achievements he had accomplished in his other lifetime. 

“I think it is best if I show you. We should probably lay down and get comfortable. It may take some time.” Merlin told the young prince as he headed towards the bed.

The warlock moved towards the bed and laid down propped up on the pillows and waited for Arthur to join him. Once Arthur got comfortable Merlin took the prince’s hand with his own and held it.

“Are you ready?” He asked the prince.

“Yes.” the prince responded.

With a flash of golden eyes, Merlin projected his memories into Arthur’s mind, showing him the events that had transpired in the warlock’s other life. Merlin shows him some of his adventures without revealing information which could turn him against some of the people who have yet to betray him. He does not show Arthur the true extent of Morgana's betrayal nor does he show Arthur whom he married, in order to not influence his feelings for certain people. Merlin shows the prince the moment he knighted the knights of the round table, all of those moments which made Merlin believe in Arthur’s destiny and proved his devotion and loyalty to the prince to be well placed. Merlin shared with Arthur what their lives would have been like if things had progressed as they were. But most important of all he showed Arthur what a great king he would be. This was meant to reassure Arthur of how great of a king he would become and that his early ascension to the throne would not be something that the prince should worry about too much.

“What did I do to deserve such loyalty?” Arthur stares at Merlin in shock and feeling unworthy. “I feel as if I need to live my whole life trying to live up to such loyalty and prove myself worthy of it.”

“Arthur.” Merlin addresses him softly and kindly. “You earned my respect when you chose to defy your father in order to retrieve the morteus flower to save me from the poison I drank for you. You earned it when you trusted my word over a knight’s. Arthur, you do not need to prove your worth to me, I already see it.”

“If you say so, Merlin. I still feel as if I owe it to you to become the best king I can be.” Arthur said he felt insecure and frightened at the prospect of becoming king soon. 

“You owe me nothing Arthur. If it truly isn’t your wish to become king I will not force you to do so, in fact, I am sure that with the right guidance and support Morgana could become a wonderful queen. So, Arthur, I will ask you if you are okay with becoming king soon. I will not force you to make a choice you do not want.” Merlin reassured the young prince.

“I do wish to become king, someone worthy of your loyalty.” the prince said determined to become the king of the prophecies. 

“Very well, my king. You should rest now, we will plan more tomorrow. For now, we shall continue as we normally do.” Merlin says before turning to leave.

“Wait, Merlin. Stay here. I would rather you stay in case you have another nightmare. Besides you’ve been alone for far too long.” Arthur says as Merlin was about to leave. “Sleep here, we can talk more tomorrow.”

Merlin slept next to Arthur. They woke up Merlin served the prince as usual and they resumed with their normal duties by day and in the evenings’ Merlin, Arthur and Morgana would meet in either the prince’s or the lady’s chambers where they spoke in private about the wonders of magic and strategize how to make Arthur’s ascension to the throne as smooth and peaceful as possible. But most of all they planned for the future, and Merlin planned out the summit where all the magical people from across the kingdoms who wanted to attend would be able to and the news of the rise of the Once and Future King would be delivered. Everything would be at peace for some days and Merlin took this time too set in motion the next part of his plan.


	5. Everyone Has a Terrible Day, Especially Uther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a terrible day. Uther especially. Everything goes bad for The Tyrant King.

Merlin knew he had a limited amount of time to change certain events, he knew that in a few weeks Ealdor would be attacked by bandits and it would eventually cause Will’s death, which of course Merlin wanted to prevent at all costs. The warlock knew that he must act soon when it came to certain things. So he prioritized, revealing the truth to Arthur and Morgana and confronting Uther came first. Everything else came after that, but Merlin knew he had to act fast.

So he began preparing. He knew that Kilgharrah would spread the word to all the important leaders in the magical community and they would spread the word to all they knew. Merlin didn’t have to worry much. He just had to invite Arthur, Morgana and Gwen as well as mention it to Gaius. 

Merlin went to Gauis first. He wanted his former mentor to hear the news from him. He had spent many years angry at the old man for guiding him to make decisions which would lead to tragedy but eventually, Merlin forgave him because regardless of Gauis’ actions and advice, the physician never meant to cause harm and Merlin missed him. He walked into the Court physician’s chambers ready to inform Gauis of the recent developments.

“Gaius?” Merlin called out, being careful not to startle his former mentor. “ Are you here?”

“Merlin, my boy,” Gauis responded looking up from his texts. “What’s the matter?”

“I have some news,” Merlin said cautiously. “I am just going to say it but just know that everything is alright and under control.”

“Merlin” the physician stated, sounding worried.

“Arthur knows.” Merlin spilt. “I told both him and lady Morgana, they both know, but that isn’t what I actually wanted to talk about. There’-,”

Before he could continue Gauis interrupted “Merlin how many times have I told you that your magic was to remain a secret you should guard with your life. How can you be so foolish? What were you thinking?”

“Gaius, you have told me many times and truthfully I have more important things to deal with right now,” said Merlin dismissively. “They’re both fine with it, and they have known since the druid boy was returned to his people by Arthur and I. I have nothing to fear. Arthur knows and accepts me, there is nothing I have to fear or worry about when it comes to me. Gaius, I am Emrys. I am the most powerful magic user that will ever exist, I know what I am capable of.”

“Merlin, I worry about you, you are dear to me,” the physician said.

“I know Gaius,” the warlock said apologetically. “There is much I need to explain and very little time but I promise that I will answer all of your questions soon. For now, I will tell you the basics but I do not have the time to explain everything right now. I have lived this once before, I have the power over time and with the help of the Triple Goddess I was allowed a second chance at life. The first time I lived this I did not fulfil my destiny and my worst nightmares and greatest fears came true. This is my chance at fixing things, but this is not what I wanted to discuss with you. I am holding a summit for all of those in the magical community I wanted to invite you. If you wish to go we will be discussing the prophecy of the Once and Future King and Emrys, I will talk to you in more depth later but I have things to do. I still need to talk to Arthur and Morgana and do chores and prepare for the summit although I have someone helping with that.”

“I think I need to process this,” Gaius said softly as he slowly lowered himself back into his chair.

“I will be back later today, I hope. If you have questions by then, then I will answer them. I have to go and attend to Arthur as well as have a conversation with both him and Morgana.” Merlin said as he made his way out of the physician’s chambers.

Merlin made his way to Arthur’s chambers where he continued with his duties as the crown prince’s manservant. He waited for Arthur to finish training after which Merlin would have to talk to both Arthur and Morgana about confronting Uther before dinner. Time passed quickly and when eventually Arthur arrived at his chambers Merlin told him that he needed to speak to both him and Morgana urgently. Merlin called for Morgana to join them in the young prince’s chambers telepathically and waited for her to come. Once the lady Morgana was present Merlin could begin.

“It is time.” He said gravely “Uther must pay for his crimes against nature, Arthur must ascend to the throne now before it is too late. The truth will come out today. It is time.”

“When? How much time do we have?” Arthur asked looking back and forth from Morgana to Merlin, the worry visible on his face.

“Arthur, it must be now. Today.” the warlock said carefully. “I know that this is unsettling but it must be done. I will not harm Uther and I will not allow either of you to harm him either.”

“I would never hurt him, he’s my father” Arthur was surprised at the suggestion of harming his father.

“Arthur, I know you would never willingly hurt your father. Both you and Morgana will learn truths that will cause both of you to anger but harming Uther regardless of how much of a terrible person he is will not help either of you.” Merlin started explaining, his tone serious. “Morgana I will not allow you to taint yourself with any cruel actions, you will not walk in a path of darkness, your heart is good and pure and although you may hate Uther you must let it go and not allow this hatred to change you and twist you into a path of vengeance.” He turned towards the young prince, “And you, Arthur I will not allow you to hurt your father in your anger, you would never be able to forgive yourself.”

The two royals stared at Merlin curiously, wondering what Uther had possibly done to warrant such hatred in them. They realized that the warlock was serious on this and understood that Merlin only wished for the best for them. Arthur and Morgana knew that although it may seem that Merlin was going against them at times, everything he did was in the best interests.

“Merlin. Why do you say that?” Morgana was confused. 

“When I lived this first, your hatred and fear of Uther twisted you and led you into a path of revenge and destruction. Your actions led to the deaths of thousands of people and the deaths of many of those people whom we care about. I will not allow that to happen again. I can not allow that to happen again.” Merlin was determined to save Morgana from herself before turning to the young prince. “And you, Arthur, in my past you learned some of these secrets and almost killed your father, and I had to lie to stop you from doing something you would regret. I am warning you now of this because I do not want either of you to do something you will regret and I will stop you, but now that it is for the best. ”

Arthur and Morgana were now looking at each other before realizing that they must be prepared for whatever Uther had done. Both Arthur and Morgana were much like their father, rash and hot-headed at times and Merlin was fully aware of this. This was the very reason why the warlock had given the two young royals a warning. Merlin knew the warning would most likely not be enough to deter Arthur and Morgana’s wraths. He would have to stop them.

“It is time,” Merlin said after some time. “But first I need to make a few adjustments, I mean Uther cannot possibly believe me to be an all-powerful warlock whilst I look like this, right? Besides I need to protect my identity for just a while longer.” 

As Merlin finished saying this to the young Pendragons he unleashed his magic and without ever uttering a word, the physique of the young boy who walked into Camelot that fateful day disappeared, in its place now stood a young man; he was tall and with a slight muscular built with dark unruly wavy hair that came below his ears, stubble below his high cheekbones and pale ethereal skin and blazing golden eyes, that remained regardless of whether or not he was performing magic. The clothes the warlock now wore were similar to those of the druid elders, boots lined with furs and a dark forest green cloak with a hood and on his neck, a golden triskelion hung on a chain. Merlin no longer looked like the manservant he once was, he looked like Emrys, he was Emrys.

Emrys composed himself letting out a breath before allowing his magic to disperse sending a shockwave of magic that could be felt throughout the castle and lower town by everyone with magical sensitivity, it felt like peace, like hope, the time of Albion was near. Servants, knights, commoners, and nobles alike whose ancestral lines were deeply intertwined with magic all felt it. Few knew what it meant but most did not, but all felt the peace and hope that emanated the magic, a new time was upon Camelot.

Turning to face Arthur and Morgana, Emrys summoned his staff, a beautifully crafted piece, the staff was made of wood with a golden stone that rested in the middle of a silver dragon which wrapped around it. It radiated power, just as Emrys did. He motioned for the two young Pendragons to follow before turning and making his way towards the door.

The trio walked undisturbed and quietly towards the throne room where Emrys knew that Uther would be. Once they stood before the throne room doors Emrys looked back at Arthur and Morgana.

“Are you ready?” Emrys said, his voice was low and full of power. “It is not too late to turn back. We can figure something else.”

Arthur and Morgana turned to look at each other before turning back and answering, “We are ready.”

Emrys nodded before turning towards the large heavy doors and throwing them open with a jolt of magic. The warlock walked tall and proud his robes and cloak trailing behind him, at his left walked Lady Morgana carrying herself with elegance and defiance and at his right walked the golden prince, Arthur, caring himself like a King, knowing that although he was unsure of himself if Merlin believed in him, he was capable of great achievements. They looked powerful, untouchable, legendary, just as they were meant to be.

Uther sat on his throne, frozen from the shock, he was unable to comprehend the amount of power and authority that radiated from the man he knew was a magic user and his children who stood beside him with determination and held themselves with strength and power, unlike those of kings and queens as they headed towards war. Their power was enough to face the gods and live, enough to change destinies, to bring down and build kingdoms with only a thought, it was unstoppable. The Tyrant King knew that his reign was over, but he would be damned if he did not go down with a fight. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Uther bellowed as he stood to and called for his guards and pointed towards Emrys. “ SORCERER, GUARDS SEIZE HIM.” 

The warlock raised his hand and with the smallest of gestures, he froze the guards in place before turning to address Uther.

“I wish no harm to you or your guards. I only wish to converse peacefully,” he said diplomatically before turning to address the guards. “I apologize for holding you such, you will not be harmed but I assure you that it is necessary, I need you to witness what is about to take place. You will all be released shortly.”

The guards knew that no harm would befall them, they too had felt the peaceful aura that surrounded the warlock and the land that it would bring. Uther, however, did not feel it, he felt war coming. The Tyrant King moved towards Emrys, intending to eliminate the threat when he found himself stopped by an invisible barrier that seemed to separate the main throne area and the place where Arthur Morgana and Emrys stood.

“Uther, I regret that I must hold you thus and set up this barrier, but it is the only way that you will listen. Know that calling for more help will be pointless and a waste of breath, if I wished I could restrain every guard and knight without more than a thought. What I do now is to save the lives of many, including your own, as well as those of your children and I do it to save Camelot from the ruin and destruction that would befall it a hundred years from now, if this continues to be as it is.” Emrys said seriously. “I will allow you to speak. The time has come for truths to be revealed and lies to be uncovered. Speak only the truth, if you lie I shall speak it for you.” 

“Arthur will never trust a word you say, sorcerer,” Uther spat out with disdain and oh so much hatred.

“Yet you trust Gaius, your physician, although he was a known sorcerer before the purge,” Emrys countered. “In fact, you trusted him with some of your deepest and darkest secrets. Shall I summon him?”

Without awaiting a response Emrys summoned Gaius calling forth to stand in the throne room as a witness. The old physician appeared before him startled and surprised. He turned towards the warlock and stared at him taking a moment to work out who it was that stood before him, after a couple of seconds Gaius broke the silence.

“Is that you?” the physician started. “Is it really you-”

“Old friend, you are not mistaken. I am exactly who you believe me to be.” The warlock said with a soft affectionate smile before continuing. “You can call me Emrys.”

“Of course, Emrys,” Gaius said, sharing an affectionate smile with the warlock.

“You know him?” Uther asked, surprised before demanding. “Who is he, Gaius?”

Gaius turned towards Uther before answering, “He is Emrys.” he turned towards the warlock, “How long has it been?”

“A thousand five hundred years.”

“What does that mean?” Uther asked.

“I have lived a thousand five hundred years into the future and I have turned back time to this very moment in time. I have come back to do what I was unable to do in my past.” Emrys answered.

“You have power over time,” Uther was desperate. “Can you reverse it? Can you stop it from happening?” 

Emrys' eyes were compassionate, “I cannot undo what was meant to happen, there are some destinies that I can alter, but her fate was set in stone from the moment she was married to you just as your son’s was from the moment you started the purge.”

Uther understood what Emrys meant to do. “You mean to make me tell them, don’t you?” he sounded resigned.

“It is time, Uther. I understand that it grieves you, but this can go unspoken no longer. Too many have paid with their lives for your crimes.” his voice was gentle. “Arthur must know before you sacrifice more upon the altar of your hypocrisy and guilt.”

There was anger visible on Uther’s face. “Sorcery-” he started.

Emrys interrupted what he knew would become an inevitable rant on the ‘inherent’ evil and corruption of magic “. . is a tool nothing more. It can be used for many things, both good and evil. You just were ignorant of what your actions would lead to, I dare say if anyone knew what your reaction would be no one would have allowed it to be used as such. Tell him or I shall show him.”

“Father, what is he saying?” Arthur asked, dreading what the truth may be.

“I was tricked. I was betrayed.” the tyrant king began. “She took away my greatest joy.”

“Uther would you like Arthur to learn the truth from you or from her? Would you face the first victim of your purge?” Emrys said coldly. “I can call upon her, I know she would speak nothing but the truth.”

Uther’s eyes widened at the implication that the warlock’s statements held. The king knew that if she told Arthur nothing would stop her from speaking the truth. 

“I will call upon her. She will say it and you will face the first victim you wronged, the cause of your guilt,” The warlock said knowing Uther would only try to lie his way out of this.

“ _Arise mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe. Hider eft funde on þisse ne middangeard þín suna wæs”_ Emrys voice was calm and soft as he called forward the spirit of the once Queen Ygraine. 

Everyone stared in silent amazement as the late queen appeared in a shimmer of pure golden light, she stood regal and proud, just as she once was. She turned to Emrys and smiled gratefully at him before turning towards Arthur.

“Arthur, my son,” Ygraine said as she reached out to hug the prince. “Look how much you have grown, I am so proud of you.” 

Arthur pulled away from his mother with teary eyes, “I'm so sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for” the queen spoke softly.

“It was my birth that caused you to die” Arthur responded softly. “I am so sorry for that.”

“You are not to blame for my death, never think that,” Ygraine spoke softly and kindly to her son before turning to Uther who stood in awe. “How dare you let my son believe himself to be the cause of my death when the fault is all yours?”

Uther unfroze spoke in defence of his actions, “I was betrayed, she betrayed me.”

“What do you mean, mother?” Arthur asked.

“Were you Uther? Was it truly betrayal or your ignorance?” the late queen demanded fiercely. “Tell me Uther Pendragon, were you not warned as to the consequences of your decisions? Were you not told that the powers of life and death were unpredictable? Uther you knew that a life would be taken you just did not care whose it would be as long as you got an heir and when it was my life that was taken you could not bear the guilt you felt for not listening to all of those who warned you. Instead, you accuse others and lead a massacre against innocent people, claiming that their deaths would purge the world of evil. Well let me tell you something, you Uther Pendragon are the only evil here and I am glad that Emrys is here to fix all that you have ruined.”

“What do you mean, mother?” Arthur asked.

The queen turned towards her son, “Your father wished for an heir, so he called upon the High Priestess Nimueh to make a deal with, a life for a life, someone's death for an heir. I paid the price for your life Arthur.” 

Everyone in the room was shocked at the revelation, only Gaius, and Emrys had known beforehand. No one knew the true reason for the purge, only that it occurred after the queen's death and the prince’s birth. Uther looked sadly at his late wife, her words cut deeply because he knew that what Ygraine said was true, he had been warned, Gaius had warned him, Balinor and various other members of his court had warned him, even Nimueh had told him that the powers of life and death were unpredictable and that the life to be taken would not be someone insignificant, it would be someone of equal importance to the life that would be given.

Uther broke down, the guilt of his actions, full of grief he addressed his son, “I would never willingly have done that.”

“Oh but you were warned Uther,” Emrys said. “The fault is none other than yours. I am sure that Gaius can confirm this.”

“Is there any way that you can pull the memory from my mind?” Gaius asked.

“If you wish it I can.” the warlock spoke. “Place your hand upon my staff, I shall project the memory you wish to show us.”

In the centre of the throne room appeared the memory of a younger Uther speaking to a younger Gaius who looked at him with concern.

“Sire are you sure of the bargain you are making?” A young Gaius askes. “These sorts of bargains do not always come out the way we intend for them to come out, they twist and turn and are very unpredictable.”

“I will have an heir no matter what,” Uther told the physician before turning to address Nimueh. “Do what you must.”

As the high priestess turned to leave the room with a bow, the memory disappeared. Arthur turned to look at his father with the deepest betrayal etched on his expression, many questions wandered in his mind. 

“Did mother know? Did you speak with her before making this deal?” the young prince demanded.

“No,” Uther said in shame. “She only found out after she became pregnant with you. How I know not.”

“Nimueh told me in secret, we were friends, she told me everything, we held no secrets. I am grateful that she told me, it allowed me time to prepare for my death.” the queen spoke. “I knew you too well. Before my death, I learned of the prophecies that had long been known. From the moment I read them I knew that my son would be the light that came after the darkness, he was the Once and Future King. I knew that with Emrys by his side they would fulfil their destiny and rule over a glorious time. We knew that you would not be fit to be king after my death, so we planned, but not everything went to plan, Nimueh was supposed to call me from past the veil and show my son the truth of his father's proudest accomplishments, but instead, it was Emrys who did it and for that, I am most grateful.”

Everyone stared at the queen in surprise, she had not only found out and known that it would be her death that would pay the price, but she had prepared and done more than anyone in her position. She too had a destiny and she was aware of it. Arthur could only look at his mother and father in shock, he was furious, his father had sacrificed his mother for an heir, but before he could do anything Uther spoke.

“There is no such thing as destiny,” Uther said outraged. “We make our own paths.”

“ No, Uther Pendragon, you are wrong. Queen Ygraine is correct, she knew who her son would be destined to be; she knew that Arthur is destined to be the greatest king this land will ever know and he will unite the kingdoms under one rule and overturn all of your work. Arthur Pendragon is the Once and Future King and with me, at his side, his destiny will come to be.” Emrys said with pride before coldly addressing the king once more. “Uther Pendragon you are condemned, no longer necessary. I will give you a choice, continue as king and allow destiny to run its course or step down and hand over the throne to your son. If you choose the former, your destiny will be to die at the hand of your daughter and with that turn your children on each other leading them to go to war and try to kill each other at every turn.”

Morgana and Arthur stood in shock at the news that Uther had a daughter. After a few moments, the realization set in Morgana was Uther’s daughter. 

“Daughter. . .” Morgana said softly. “I am your daughter?” 

“Goloris was at war,” Uther said, resigned. “I could not claim you as my own, without hurting anyone. While my actions were not honourable, I cannot find it in me to regret having you as my daughter.”

“Even if,” Morgana hesitates unsure if she wants to say what she means to say. “I have magic?”

Uther recoils in shock and disgust, “You cannot have magic, I have raised you to true and good-.”

Before Uther could continue Emrys raises his voice coldly interrupting the tyrant, “You will not speak to Morgana like that. She is the daughter of Lady Vivien who was a powerful seer and the mother of another powerful witch, who grew to become a High Priestess. She carries her mother’s gift and with training, she could be so much more.”

“I could never hurt her, magic or no. She is my daughter, I could never do her any harm.” Uther said, his voice softening.

This time Morgana raised her voice. “You would allow me to live and have magic but you would kill many more innocents. Uther you are a hypocrite, you may be my blood but you will never be my father. I am proud to call myself a Pendragon only because of my brother.”

Before Uther could respond Morgana turned and left the room. Everyone in the room looked towards where Morgana once stood before turning to see what Uther would do, the guards and knights present lost all respect for Uther, he no longer would be their king, no the guards and knights present would spread the truth and soon all their brothers in arms would follow only Arthur.

“You have done unspeakable things and lost the favour of your children, I know Arthur will eventually forgive you but Morgana may not. The guards and knights will not follow you after today, and your credibility would be lost as soon as I revealed the truth to the people.” the warlock said, voice full of authority. “Abdicate and save face, the kingdom will prosper and perhaps your daughter will come to forgive you. If you do not and choose to continue as king I will not force you but know that I will not help protect you and I will not allow any harm to come to any other innocent. You will die within weeks if not less and Arthur will become king under a bloody transition to the throne.”

“You would not dare,” the king was angry.

“Perhaps during my first lifetime I did not but that was because I was young and ignorant as to my own powers,” Emrys said amused. “I let the fear of your pyre keep me quiet but I now know that I have nothing to fear. You cannot harm me Uther, much less kill me, it is impossible. So yes Uther, I dare.”

He turns towards Arthur who stood next to him wide-eyed, surprised at the authority in the warlock’s voice, “Arthur, I want you to take your sword and stab me. I trust you.”

The prince stared at his friend in shock. Merlin had just asked him to stab him, to hurt him. How could someone put so much trust in another person?

Sensing the young prince’s apprehension, Emrys reassured, “It’s okay. Just stab me. I will be fine.” 

Choosing to trust his friend Arthur turned towards him, pulled out his sword and thrust it into the warlock’s abdomen. With shaking hands he withdrew his sword and looked towards his friend hoping that he would be okay, what he saw surprised him, the area where the wound was, began to glow and the skin mended itself. Eventually, all that was left was a torn tunic with no blood on it.

“You cannot hurt me Uther, you cannot kill me. I am magic incarnate. I am Emrys, Immortal One.” the warlock said, he was full of power, the power of gods. “I have been ‘killed’ many times but I always heal, I always live, you cannot destroy that which will always exist. I gave you a choice, decide soon for if you do not I fear what may become of you, this is not a threat, it is a promise.”

“And what part will you play in this?” Uther inquired. “The people do not know you.”

“Uther Pendragon my name may be Emrys but it is not the name that was given to me at birth, the people will know me when the time is right. I will protect and advise your son during his reign, I am nobility of some sort but that is unimportant right now but know that when the time comes this fact will help assure my credibility to the council and secure my spot as his advisor. I am sure that the late queen can see the resemblance of my glamour to that of my father.”

“You’re the son of the dragonlord. Does he live?” the queen sounded joyful, Balinor had been a dear friend to her. 

“He does, but he knows not of my existence. Uther made sure of it. I grew without him present but I will meet with him soon.” Emrys said. “Do you wish for me to tell him something?”

“No, no, not at all, I am glad that he lives.” the queen said before smiling sadly. “I fear my time on earth is up, Goodbye my son, I love you never forget that. Emrys you may now let go. Thank you for allowing me to meet my son. Take care of him please.”

“I will protect him with all I have, Your Grace,” Emrys said bowing his head slightly.

With that, the late Queen Ygraine disappeared leaving Uther, Arthur, Gaius and Emrys alone with only each other’s company. Uther broke, the loss of his wife had hurt him too much and losing the favour of both of his children had broken him completely. He fell upon his throne tired and broken and unable to stand anymore. 

“Will he be alright?” Arthur asked, concerned about his father's condition.

“Eventually, he will have to learn to forgive himself first,” Emrys answered before turning to the guards and unfreezing them. “Take the king to his chamber and have him rest. Gaius can look after him, those who remain should go rest, we have much to process.”

A few guards moved to take the king away and Gauis followed, knowing that Uther would need a friend at his side. The remaining guards slowly walked out leaving Arthur and Merlin who had removed the glamour as soon as they were alone.

“Arthur let us go to your chambers, we have much to process,” Merlin said softly.

“Yes, it would be for the best, call Morgana. I would like her to be with us,” Arthur said.

The prince and his manservant walked towards his chambers Morgana joined them soon and they sat in silence processing what had happened. After some time they called for dinner and as the three dined they discussed what had just happened, and would need to happen to fix what Uther had ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Arise mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe. Hider eft funde on þisse ne middangeard þín suna wæs" (spell used by Morgouse during Season 2 Episode 7: The Sin's of the Father) translates roughly to "Use my great might to arise from death to help your son. Hurry back again to this earth to seek your son"
> 
> Also please excuse me mediocre digital art, I typically do not work digitally but I tried and I am actually quite proud of it although I am aware that I do require more practice. It was also done on my phone which explains why I had such a difficult time with the details. I digress I hope you enjoy. ☺


	6. Kilgharrah Flies Free After Twenty Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kilgharrah has been freed and for the first time in twenty years, he can now fly free in the skies, just as he was meant to. He hurries in completing the tasks that Merlin has asked of him.

The Great Dragon was free, his wings stretched out as he flew out of the cavern which was once his prison, after twenty years Kilgharrah could finally soar the skies once more. Sadly this time without the rest of his kin. He was free and owed a debt to Emrys; to Merlin. The warlock had entrusted him with a few tasks, the promise of freedom and the revival of his race meant that he would willingly do anything for his warlock, his lord. 

The dragon took the sword, which he had burnished in his fire and as he flew North towards the border of Camelot and Emlet. Kilgharrah flew towards the centre of the forest, where he found a clearing which was located deep in the forest, the dragon then dropped the sword at the centre where a stone grew out of the ground and the sword embedded into it, not to be pulled out by any other than the rightful ruler of Albion. This action caused the magic of the earth, sky and sea to rejoice, the story of the legendary sword in the stone would be spread throughout all of the lands of Albion. The winds carried the legends to all of the lands, people who would hear of the sword stuck fast in stone that only the true ruler of all the lands of Albion could pull free. This would ensure Arthur’s legitimacy to the throne when Uther stepped down.

Knowing that his first task was now over the Great Dragon continued, his next task was to find his kin and reunite him with his family. Kilgharrah knew where to find his dragonlord, as they were both connected, he could always find him. The dragon flew over the border of Essetir and staying hidden he flew towards the small village of Ealdor where he knew Emrys’ mother would be found. He landed quietly at night where no one could see him and mentally called out to Hunith, hoping to lure her out of the village and into the forest to speak to her.

It was late at night and Hunith was prepared to sleep when she heard an ancient and powerful voice speak to her telepathically:

_ ‘Come to the forest I have news for you. I mean no harm to you or anyone else, I come in place of your son.’ _

_ ‘Who are you? How is it you know my son?’ _ Hunith inquired unafraid.

_ ‘I am kin to both your son and his father. My name is Kilgharrah, your son has freed me from my prison and has asked me to come and deliver some news as well as take you to him.’ _ The Great Dragon responded.

_ ‘Kilgharrah, it would be an honour to meet you. Balinor spoke of you. I shall go meet with you’ _

With this Hunith walked out of her home and in the cover of darkness she walked towards the forest and into a clearing where she saw the huge dragon, far larger than anything she had previously imagined. Balinor had once described them to her but she could not quite believe how large and powerful they truly were.

“It is an honour to meet the mother of Emrys and the one who has captured my lord’s heart, Lady Hunith.” the dragon looked at her and bowed his head in a show of respect.

“The honour is mine, but I am no lady. What was it you wished for me to know?” she bowed her head towards Kilgharrah showing him the same respect that she had shown her. 

“Your son wishes for you and his father to be reunited and to meet with him. He plans great things and as such he has asked me to reassure you of his well being. If you wish I shall take you towards Lord Balinor and then towards your son,” Kilgharrah spoke telling Hunith what her son wished her to know.

“Very well, I wish to say goodbye and gather some things. I can leave tomorrow and we can go to Balinor and then towards Merlin. Is that acceptable?” Hunith looked at the dragon waiting for a response. 

“That is acceptable, I shall be nearby and tomorrow evening we shall leave. Rest well Lady Hunith.” Kilgharrah said bowing.

“Goodbye Kilgharrah, I shall see you tomorrow.”

The next day Hunith flew upon the Great Dragon’s back south towards the caves where Kilgharrah felt the presence of Balinor. Hunith had never known what it was to fly, the freedom she felt was unlike any other, it was a shame that she knew very little of the history of her love’s people. As they flew Kilgharrah decided it would be best to warn Balinor of his arrival.

_ ‘Balinor,’ _

_ ‘Balinor’ _

_ ‘Balinor Ambrosius’ _

_ ‘AMBROSIUS’ _

Balinor heard the call of the Great Dragon. A call he had not heard in two decades. It called him by name, his full name. Finally, he had fallen into insanity, Kilgharrah was dead or at least trapped by Uther unable to escape all because of his foolishness. There was no way that it was his voice he heard, yet he heard it loud and clear, calling for him, reaching out to him.

_ ‘Ambrosius, do not ignore me’ _

_ ‘Kilgharrah? Is it truly you?’ _ Balinor sounded uncertain. 

_ ‘Yes, it is me. I come to you, and with me, I bring someone special. I bring your Dragonlady.’  _ Kilgharrah sounded smug.

_ ‘Hunith? How? How did you escape? Where are you?’ _

_ ‘I am close. I will explain when I see you.’ _

With this Kilgharrah severed the connection and continued to fly, slowing down as he got closer to the caves where his lord now inhabited. He landed as gently as he could at the mouth of the cave and quickly called out for Balinor, who came out as soon as he heard his dragon’s voice.

“Kilgharrah,” Balinor addressed the dragon first, bowing his head as a sign of respect before turning to see the woman he loved and melting. 

“Hunith,” he said as he rushed towards her and embraced her, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. It had been almost twenty years since he had last seen her. After some time he pulled away from her reluctantly and composed himself. He turned towards the Great Dragon and asked, “Why are you here? Both of you? Kilgharrah how did you get free?”

“Balinor, I was freed by your son.” the dragon spoke softly.

“Son?” the dragonlord turned to look at Hunith confused. “I have a son?”

“Yes, I found out I was pregnant soon after you left,” Hunith said. She did not sound reproachful of Balinor’s sudden departure. “His name is Merlin, I sent him to Camelot to study under Gaius a few months ago. According to Kilgharrah, Merlin is planning something and he wishes to meet with us both. He can explain that to both of us.”

“Emrys, plans on holding a summit on the Isle of the Blessed for all those with magical talent, he wishes for you both to be present and as such has asked me to take you there.” Kilgharrah started. “Or I can take you both to him directly and from there continue what he has asked me to do. It is up to you.”

“Emrys?” Balinor questioned softly but he was given no answer before his beloved interrupted his thoughts.

“Take us to him. I want to speak to him, to know if he has gone out of his mind.” Hunith said fiercely, still worried for her son.

Balinor realized that it seemed as if both Kilgharrah and Hunith knew who Emrys was and it seemed as if it was Merlin. Was his son truly Emrys? Was he, in fact, the father of such an important and legendary figure of prophecy. He had much to process.

Kilgharrah bowed his head as a show of respect before lowering himself to allow both the Dragonlord and his Dragonlady to mount on his back. When his passengers were finally settled in he took off into the sky heading towards Camelot. Hunith and Balinor talked throughout the ride, they spoke of Merlin and his childhood.

The dragon knew that he had to call Emrys before he landed to make sure that the warlock arrived as he did. As he reached the clearing near the castle he called for Merlin telepathically and then landed. He only had to wait a few moments for the warlock to arrive. 

Merlin heard Kilgharrah’s call, it was late at night but Arthur and he had not yet gone to bed, in fact, they were in the middle of a conversation and planning on what to do next. 

“Arthur, Kilgharrah has called me, he has brought my parents to me,” Merlin said suddenly. “Would you like to come with me to meet them?”

Arthur was taken aback by this invitation, “I would be honoured to meet your parents.”

“We should leave now. I will go prepare the horses.” with this Merlin stood up and left to do as he said.

Merlin threw on a cloak and went out to saddle two horses, one for Arthur and one for himself. He then waited for Arthur to arrive and once he did they both rode out of the citadel towards the clearing, their cloaks flowing behind them. They soon arrived at a clearing in the middle of the forests which surrounded the citadel.

Kilgharrah was laying on the forest floor with Hunith and Balinor leaning on his though hide when Merlin and Arthur arrived. The prince and the warlock dismounted their horses at the edge of the clearing and moved towards the centre where Merlin saw his parents with the Great Dragon wrapped protectively around them both.

“Kilgharrah, thank you for bringing them,” Merlin addressed the dragon with a slight bow before turning towards his parents. “Mother, Father. I am glad you both are here. This is Arthur, I have brought him with me to meet you both.”

Arthur stretched his arm out in invitation to greet both of Merlin’s parents, “It is an honour to meet you both.”

“The honour is ours, your majesty,” Hunith said. “I am Hunith and this is Balinor.”

“Lady Hunith, Lord Balinor, call me Arthur. There is no need for titles at the moment,” Arthur said before turning to Merlin and saying; “I believe it is time for you to tell your parents why they are here.”

“Yes, well, I planned a summit on the Isle of the Blessed for all magical people to attend in which we shall be discussing the prophecies of the Once and Future King and Emrys,” Merlin paused for a moment to look at his parents before continuing. “We will speak on how we plan on integrating magic back into the land and how the rest of the community can help ensure that the Golden Age of Albion comes to be. By holding this summit we can discuss what actions we need to take and hopefully see who will stand with us and who will stand against us.” 

Hunith looked both worried and angry at her son, “What are you doing, cariad? You know I worry about you, Merlin.” 

“I am setting things right, mother. I am fixing my mistakes and doing what must be done.” Merlin spoke confidently, pausing for a few seconds before continuing, this time reassuring his parents. “Don’t worry I will explain everything to you.” 

They all sat down leaning on Kilgharrah who curled around them all. Merlin began to explain what he was planning and how he had travelled to the past to right his wrongs. He did not wish to worry his mother more than she already was so he left out many of the tragic and heartbreaking moments of his long life. Time passed quite quickly as Hunith and Balinor asked their son questions and Merlin explained everything they had asked as best he could. 

Before they left Arthur and Merlin invited Hunith and Balinor to stay at Camelot at least until the summit if not longer. Merlin’s parents accepted after much insistence from the young prince. As they moved to leave the warlock handed over his horse to his parents to use and he and Arthur shared the prince’s mare. Both the Dragonlord and his Dragonlady were to be treated as guests of the highest importance by everyone.

After everyone left and Kilgharrah was alone once more, it was time to continue his journey this time heading deeper into the forest towards the places where the druids hid from Uther and his knights. Stealthily he approached the clearing near Iseldir’s settlement and called out for the leaders. The look of shock when the druid leaders arrived at the clearing and found the Great Dragon awaiting them was to be expected but alas this was necessary. 

“Emrys bid me spread this message to all users of magic and followers of the Old Religion. He calls upon all his kin to join him at the Isle of the Blessed once all have arrived He will come and discuss The Coming of Albion.” Kilgharrah said, looking at the druid chieftains who had arrived. “Spread this message to your clans and to all those you encounter on your journey towards the Isle. All are welcome, all are invited. It is upon us the Once and Future King will take the crown and Emrys stands beside him as his equal. They will both be present standing side by side.”

It was Iseldir who broke the silence, “Emrys informed us of your arrival, Kilgharrah. It has been an honour to meet you. We shall spread the message which Emrys bid us hear.” 

“I will leave you now. I must go to the other important groups.” with this the Great Dragon took off into the skies. 

Kilgharrah flew until he found the Catha, warriors practised in both magical defence and nonmagical weaponry. When he found them he repeated what he had done with the druids and delivered the message Emrys bid him deliver. He took to the skies once again and this time he sought out the Vates, powerful seers and once again delivered the message. Kilgharrah continued this until he had informed all those he could, knowing that they would inform others on their pilgrimage towards the Isle of the Blessed.

The Great Dragon had completed the tasks which Emrys had set out for him, he could now rest. Kilgharrah flew back towards Camelot to find an appropriate cavernous region in which to take refuge and rest while still being near his kin so that if they called he could answer quickly. Finding a suitable cave and having nothing else to do, he chose to rest and wait for what may now occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kilgharrah got his chapter. There were no people running away in fear, sorry. The way I wrote it didn't seem to be able to fit that type of comedic relief. Perhaps in another chapter.
> 
> The next chapter will be going back to the main storyline and following the main characters.
> 
> Do you all want more scenes with Balinor and Hunith as well as the main characters? Shall I start to introduce the knights? More Kilgharrah? Mordred? Who would you like to see more of?   
> Please comment with your answers I will be reading them and trying to fit into the story more of what you as readers would like to read.


	7. Merlin is Touch-Starved and Arthur Has Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is too much going on and Arthur is just realizing many important things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting too late things have been overwhelming at the moment.

Arthur returned to his chambers after the confrontation unable to do or say anything, still in shock as to what transpired in the throne room. He had Merlin call out for Morgana to discuss and process everything. They talked for a while, Merlin and Arthur told Morgana what had transpired in the throne room after she left Mogana was still furious at Uther’s secrecy and hypocrisy, she knew that Merlin had warned both her and Arthur about this. Morgana knew she had to let it go, she knew that if she was not going to turn into the villain of the story she would have to learn to let this resentment go and not hold it in where it would fester and cause her to turn into someone vengeful and spiteful. She did not want to know what would happen if she allowed herself to fall into this path because from what Merlin had told her of his past everything ended in death and pain. Merlin knew exactly how Morgana felt, he knew that she would eventually let go of her anger and want for vengeance but he seriously doubted that she would ever forgive Uther. 

Arthur was both full of anger and outrage at what his father had done but also felt guilt over his own past actions when he was following his father’s orders. The young prince knew that in his own ignorance and in obedience of his father’s orders he had killed innocents and their blood was on his hands. Arthur felt guilty, very guilty, he was a good person and Merlin knew that even before the truth of his mother’s death and his birth had been revealed Arthur felt guilt for all those who died by his hand or under his watch, but before the truth came out he could justify the deaths of hundreds or thousands by what his father had said. But now that the truth had come out Arthur was left feeling both extremely angry and guilty, something which could be clearly seen on his face. 

Morgana had left, still angry but she needed to be somewhere alone and away from anything that could remind her of what had happened in the throne room. She left to her chambers and found Gwen waiting for her ready to comfort her. Morgana stood in silence for some time before informing her of what had occurred in the room. Then, they just sat in silence taking comfort in each other’s company. 

Arthur felt guilty, he felt unworthy of being Prince much less King. Merlin could see this on his face. The young prince looked utterly defeated, his shoulders slumped and he had a haunted look on his face. The warlock looked at Arthur, he looked so young and not yet ready to accept the fact that he is worthy of loyalty and devotion that he has already been shown by the people of Camelot. Arthur wasn’t yet confident in his ability to make the right decisions but Merlin knew that the young prince was someone good and that now that he wasn’t being influenced by Uther’s lies he could be free to make his own decisions and do what’s right for all the people of Camelot.

“I’ve killed so many people wrongly. I have led massacres and raids against druids.” Arthur said after some time. “Hundreds of innocents, men, women and children have all died by my hand or under my command. How can you claim that I am worthy of this loyalty and devotion that you give me when I have killed many? How? I’m not worthy of this loyalty much less to be King.”

“You are worthy of this. It is not your fault. I know that you have done many things that you are not proud of but it is not your fault that you grew up thinking this.” Merlin looked softly and full of compassion at Arthur noticing how broken and unworthy he felt, knowing that he had to reassure him. “The fact that you are ready to acknowledge you have faults and have done many things that you are not proud of, makes you worthy of being king. Arthur, it is because you are aware of your misguided actions and the remorse you feel for them that will make you a better person, a better king than Uther.”

Merlin’s reassurances had helped but Arthur still felt uneasy with the thought of being King, “But what if I am not good enough” the future king spoke softly. He sounded so young and vulnerable. “What if I cannot atone for my father’s actions and I make mistakes I cannot fix?”

“Arthur, I will stand by your side and I will guide you when you need me to but know that you need to learn to follow your heart as well as trust yourself in the decisions you make. You have advisors and counsellors whose purpose is to guide you and give you counsel but it is you who must make the final decision so you must learn to trust yourself,” the warlock told the young prince hoping to reassure him with his words.

Arthur still looked hesitant and unsure of himself but he knew what Merlin had said was correct. Noticing the change in his friend’s facial expression from one of insecurity and unease to one of vulnerable determination Merlin broke the silence, “Arthur, come here. Sit with me” he gestured towards the space on the bed next to him. “Let us worry not about this today. But know that you have friends who you can rely upon when you are troubled.” 

Arthur moved to be next to Merlin who continued to comfort him, whispering words of reassurance as well as massaging the tension away from his shoulders and back. Once he was relaxed the young prince started to drift into peaceful slumber knowing Merlin would always stand beside him. Merlin soon followed, allowing himself to relax and sleep hoping he would not dream, but dream he did, the world he once knew, the world which had ceased to exist the moment he returned to his king, his destiny.

The next day, everything went as normal, or so it seemed no one said anything out loud, but everyone knew something had happened. The servants, guards, and knights all knew some of what had happened, whispers could be heard through the corridors. Word spread to the people of the lower town and everyone was aware that something had occurred but no one knew what took place in that throne room that day.

Rumours spread quickly throughout the lower town. People were saying that Uther was no longer in power for various reasons, some said that he was trying to force Arthur to marry when the prince had already started to court someone in secret, the speculations as to who varied much. Others said that the King had an affair which came out and now Arthur, Morgana and various other important people found out. Some others, though very few, spoke of magic in hushed and quiet tones still fearful for their life. Little did the people know how close to the truth they were. 

Still, Merlin continued as a servant aware of the whispers and what they were. Aware of the truth hidden within what seemed to be senseless rumours. Truths which had been distorted as they had been passed down from the guards and knights present in the throne room that day to their families and from their families to their friends. Or from one observant servant who overheard parts of what had happened that day and allowed their overactive imagination to take hold, speculating things that were not. Still, Merlin held his tongue knowing very well that Arthur wished to wait until after he was sworn in as crown prince to announce the news of his father’s abdication and his ascension to the throne. 

Merlin continued with his chores deep in thought as to what to do next. He knew he had much to do but deciding which tasks came first was somewhat difficult. For example, he planned on sending summons to Arthur’s knights of the round table as well as finding a way to deal with Nimue and Morgause, both of which were important but only one could wait. Nimue and Morgause could prove dangerous and Merlin knew he must deal with them soon, possibly during the summit.

At the moment he was polishing Arthur’s armour and feeling for protective enchantments, knowing very well that those which he had put were weak and needed touch-ups every few weeks to work decently. He continued to polish the armour efficiently whilst thinking on which enchantments he would add later when someone walked into the armoury. Merlin didn’t look up, knowing it was most likely a knight. 

“Merlin do you know where Prince Arthur is?” the familiar voice of Sir Leon asked. concerned “He did not show up at training today and I was wondering if it had something to do with what happened in the throne room. I thought I might ask you since you are always around him.”

Melin looked up to address the first knight, “He was resting when I last saw him. I didn’t want to wake him, he did not sleep too well. And yes it has to do with what happened in the throne room last night, although it is not my place to tell you what happened, I believe you have heard the rumours already.”

“Best leave the prince to his rest then.” the knight responded pausing for a few moments to take in what Merlin’s comments had implicated. “I have heard whispers but not much of what they are. The knights who were present only said Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana went to confront King Uther about something, but when I questioned them, they refused to say what it was about. I assume you know exactly what happened. Do I assume correctly?”

“You are correct. I do know exactly what took place, I was there. Arthur and Morgana did in fact confront Uther and how things went depends on your beliefs and thoughts.” the servant spoke softly not looking away from the armour which he continued to polish. “I believe you have a right to know the truth but I will not go behind Arthur’s back and tell you without him knowing before. I should speak to Arthur about figuring out a way to dispel the rumours and reveal the truth to a few trusted people before the people start to feel even more uneasy with the tension.”

“It is true that there is tension between the prince and the king?” Leon asked before being reminded of what he saw the night before, “I remember Lady Morgana exiting the throne room, she looked upset as she rushed towards her chambers. Was she also involved?”

“Yes Morgana is involved as well as many other things but you are correct there is tension between Arthur and Uther,” he said as he finished polishing the last bit of armour. “I must hurry and I suggest you take over training the knights since Arthur will most likely not be going to the field anytime today. Perhaps we can explain everything to you soon.”

Merlin left Sir Leon in the armoury to collect himself and he moved on with his tasks knowing fully well that he had a busy day. Chores were one thing but he also needed to explain many things to many people including Gaius, Arthur, Morgana and Gwen, Leon could come later.

The day went as normal, the warlock took care of all his chores, spoke to Gaius and Gwern knowing very well that Morgana still needed time and he would have time to speak to Arthur in the evening as he usually did. Time passed rather quickly and the evening came, Merlin went to retrieve enough lunch for both him and Arthur and made his way to the prince’s chambers. 

“I have brought us both dinner,” Merlin announced as he walked in holding a tray of food. “We can eat dinner and talk or we can talk later. Which do you prefer?”

“Eat and talk,” Arthur responded, moving towards the table and he gestured towards the empty chair next to his. “Sit. What did you need to speak about?”

“A few things. I suppose first would be that rumours are spreading and Leon questioned me on what happened in the throne room. This can wait a few days, maybe even weeks if we maintain order, however, I believe we should tell a few people what exactly happened. This could help when you ascend to the throne, you can find out who will support you and who will stand against you and tell those who would support you so they can speak to others and recruit them unto your side.” Merlin said getting straight into the important issues. “We can talk about this in more detail now or we can wait until tomorrow.”

“Sir Leon approached you? What did you tell him? I didn’t know that rumours were spreading.” Arthur was still processing everything Merlin had said. He was still unused to the fact that his servant, his friend knew what he was doing and what he was talking about. 

“Yes Leon approached me, he knows that I am close to you. I only confirmed some of which he already knew, that there was a confrontation between you and Uther and that Morgana was involved, then I told him that there was nothing more that I could tell him without your approval.” Merlin explained patiently. “And Arthur, I am a servant we hear and see things which most others don’t. Servants are meant to be discreet and invisible. I heard the rumours from other servants.”

“You are sure that the rumours can wait? While we wait then I somehow find out which people would support me as King and reveal to them some of the truth? This way we can ensure a smoother transition to the throne.” Arthur said softly, realizing what Merlin had meant. “That's what you meant, correct?”

“Yes, Arthur you are correct. We’ll plan it more later,” Merlin said knowing he had other things to tell Arthur. “Another thing is that I planned a summit for the magical community to meet on the Isle of the Blessed to discuss your reign as well as the return of Magic and the prophecy. Kilgharah will be spreading the message while I am here but I want you to attend with me and be a part of this. I understand if you feel uncomfortable and don’t want to do it but I still wanted to ask you.”

“I think I would like to go. Will Morgana be there as well?” the prince said unsurely.

“Morgana will be there as well as Gwen if she so wishes to. I have also invited Gauis. But no matter what, I will be by your side always and we will stand together as equals.” 

“I would like to go-”

“Wait, Kilgharrah is calling. That stupid lizard hasn’t left me alone while we were talking. Usually, I can block him out but he’s getting more insistent.” the warlock interrupted suddenly. “He has brought my parents. I need to go meet with them, you can come with me if you would like.”

“I would be honoured to meet your parents. They can stay here as guests if they are both fines with this.” Arthur responded. 

Merlin left Arthur and went to prepare the horses. The young prince called out for a servant and moved to grab a coat and a cloak. He waited for the servant to arrive and prepared to leave. A knock on the door could be heard and Arthur opened. 

“Sire,” the servant bowed, a perfect image of what a servant was meant to be. “What can I do for you?”

“We are to have guests and I need you to prepare two chambers for them,” Arthur said quickly as he put on his cloak. “This must be done with the utmost discretion and no one should know of this. I will address it in the morrow.”

“Will that be all, sire?” the servant asked.

“Yes, you may go.” dismissed Arthur as he made his way out of the room through the empty hallways and towards the main entrance where Merlin stood waiting for him. 

The prince and the warlock rode out towards the forest making their way towards an empty clearing which was hidden from most. There they met with the Great Dragon and both the last Dragonlord and his Dragonlady. They introduced themselves and spoke of their lives. Merlin informed his parents of some of his plans for the future and spoke on that which he had already done. Balinor shared his past and what Camelot was like before The Great Slaughter, when magic was free and the land prospered. 

Arthur stood by Merlin’s side listening and becoming more and more aware of what his friend was truly capable of. The prince knew how fortunate he was by having Merlin as his friend, not only because he was powerful enough to reign destruction upon anyone who opposed him but also because Merlin only wished to help Arthur succeed. Arthur would have continued deep in thought if not for his friend calling him. 

“We need to leave now if we want to arrive at the castle before the sun rises. Otherwise, the whole castle will be looking for you and we don’t need that right now,” Merlin said as he moved towards the horses and handed the reins of his horse towards Balinor. He turned to look at Arthur, “We’re going to have to share. I should have brought another horse, but I didn’t and I am not going to walk, no matter what you tell me.” 

“Yes, well come on Merlin. We don’t have all night. I have things to do,” the prince said trying to sound indifferent but his earlier realization did not leave him alone. 

As they rode away towards the castle Arthur continued to think on how fortunate he was to have Merlin at his side and as he thought of this he realized that he could not imagine what his life would be like without his friend. He knew he had survived the first twenty years of his life without his friend at his side but it seemed so long since Merlin had entered his life even though it has only been a few months. Still, Arthur could not imagine a life without Merlin. 

Before Arthur could become more engrossed in his thoughts he noticed they had arrived. The prince and his servant dismounted, handing the reins to the stable boys and Balinor and Hunith did the same. Arthur walked towards the castle with Merlin breaking all protocol and walking beside him, Balinor looked at the scene laid out in front of him in awe, knowing how improper it was but also realizing Arthur did not seem bothered by this, in fact, he seemed indifferent. The Dragonlord followed holding the hand of his beloved as he walked into the place he vowed never to return to after all his kin were slaughtered. This time returning not as a prisoner but as a guest of the royal household, perhaps it was time to forgive and start his life anew, with the woman she loved with all his heart and their son. 

Arthur called out for the servant from earlier and turned to his guests, “I have had two rooms prepared for you both but if you wish to share one, my servant here can arrange that. He will serve you and if you need anything you can call for someone to assist you.”

“My name is George I will be here to assist you in anything you need,” the servant introduced himself before guiding Balinor and Hunith to their chambers. “If you will follow me I can take you to your chambers. Would you prefer a single room or individual rooms, my lord, my lady?”

Balinor looked towards Hunith for confirmation before responding; “A single room will be alright.” 

“Very well, my lord, my lady,” George said, leading them to their chambers. “Breakfast will be served in the morning and I will be at your service.” 

“Thank you, George,” Hunith said, falling back on her noble upbringing. “You may go.” 

Balinor and Hunith settled into the chambers that were prepared for them, knowing well enough that they only had a few hours to sleep. Arthur and Merlin made their way to the prince’s chambers to rest. 

The warlock fell asleep soon after he laid down on the bed but Arthur could not let go of his earlier thoughts and realizations. The prince knew that the bond he shared with his servant, his friend, his warlock was one which could not be broken and now Arthur knew what Kilgharrah meant when he had called both of them, two halves of the same whole. One could not live with the other for if one half died the other would know it and would not be able to bear the pain. This is what scared Arthur because he knew he could not bear to be without his friend, his other half for long, he could not understand how Merlin survived millenium alone. 

The thought of Merlin spending thousands of years alone away from meaningful human interaction, possibly away from physical interaction was something so saddening and heartbreaking. Arthur wished that in his friend, his warlock was not alone during this time. He knew he could do nothing of this but he was here now and he could show Merlin, his friend, the support and affection he needs. 

Arthur laid down next to Merlin, not knowing exactly how to approach this topic with his friend. He moved closer to his friend and put his arm around Merlin’s sleeping body, hoping that at least now his friend would not feel alone any more. Sleep took over Arthur and he slipped into a dreamless state of comfort for once not worried about his various responsibilities or the weight of the entire kingdom on his shoulders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment with any feedback or suggestions. Also please feel free to let me know what characters you want to see more of.


	8. Arthur and Merlin are Stressed, Leon Gets Told and There is a Nosy Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says, there's no better way to summarize it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping. I hope you enjoy. :)

Arthur was stressed and tired, although Uther still lived, Arthur knew that he was King in all but title, he held the power. The knights and guardsmen no longer took orders from Uther and although the council was unaware of what truly happened in the throne room, rumours were spreading quickly. Order had to be maintained or at least give the impression it was there because, without it, the power structure of the kingdom would start to crumble and slowly descend into chaos. Arthur needed allies and supporters, people who could be trusted to stand with him when the time came for him to assume the throne. 

The young prince needed people he could trust, knights like those who Merlin had shown him in the life his friend once lived. Arthur needed friends, brothers in all but blood to support him as he ascended the throne and took over the responsibilities of a king. And perhaps now was the time to have a conversation with Sir Leon but he would need Merlin.

Merlin continued as normal and although not much had changed for him since the confrontation with Uther, some of the servants, knights and guardsmen had taken it upon themselves to question him on what truly occurred that day, but the warlock played his part well. He deflected the questions by simply stating that the prince would inform them when he saw it fit and continued with his duties. 

All went as normal with the exception that Merlin had his parents close to him where he could spend time speaking to them, specifically to Balinor who told him of the old legends of the dragons and their lords, stories which were passed down from father to son in the dragonlord communities. Most of which were lost to Merlin when his father died in his previous timeline. These were stories and legends which were not recorded nor were told to those who did not belong to the family of the dragons. Merlin learned what he could never have recovered even with the millennia he had of immortality. He finally learned of his heritage as a dragonlord.

Merlin felt young once more, unburdened by immortality and thousands of years of living, he knew that there was still much to get done and that this time around he would not fail his other half. The warlock enjoyed the time he could spend with his friends and his family but knew very well that he had much to do and he knew Arthur needed him now more than ever.

Arthur was looking for Merlin, the prince needed to talk to his servant-, no his friend-, no that also did not sound right, his warlock-? Wait? Since when was Merlin his warlock? It didn’t matter, Arthur needed to speak to Merlin soon, the situation with Leon and the rumours needed to be addressed soon, very soon, in fact. They needed to be addressed before things got out of control.

The Prince searched everywhere, Gaius’ chambers, the armoury, the kitchen, the laundry room, everywhere imaginable yet he could not find Merlin. 

“You come here,” Arthur called out to the closest servant girl he could find. “Have you seen my manservant, Merlin?” 

“No sire.” the young girl said softly, looking down to the floor, a perfect image of how a servant should be. “Is there anything I could do for you?”

“No that is alright, you may go.” Arthur dismissed.

Taking his time to think where his friend could have possibly been, Arthur finally realized that he did not account to Merlin spending time with his family. As the serving girl started to walk away Arthur called out, “Wait, if you see George send him to my chambers, that will be all thank you,”

The girl bowed and made her way to find George. Arthur made his way to his chambers knowing only George and Merlin knew of Balinor and Hunith and George could confirm their whereabouts. 

“My lord, you called for me?” the voice of the servant could be heard from the outside of the door as he knocked. “How may I be of service?”

“Can you confirm that Lord Balinor and Lady Hunith are both comfortable in their chambers and that you have served them well,” Arthur inquired. “I also wish to know if they have left their chambers?”

“The Lord and Lady have been taken to their chambers and made comfortable, I have been at their service and they have been very kind to ask only that I bring them their meals and be there to wake them,” George responded, his posture submissive and proper of a servant. “I have been informed that they wished to stay in their chambers for now. It is understood that they are not meant to be seen for now, Am I correct?”

“You have done well and of course you are correct,” Arthur said, pleased with the information George had given. “I require one more thing from you, go to Lord Balinor and Lady Hunith’s chambers and tell Merlin that I require him for something.” 

George bowed and left quickly wondering what Merlin could possibly be doing at the Lord and Lady's chambers. It was nothing he had to be concerned over.

“The Ambrosius line is one of the oldest noble lines and before they were nobles they were considered royalty,” Lord Balinor spoke, telling someone about his bloodline. “In fact had it not been for The Fisher King the area now known as the perilous lands would have been ruled by an Ambrosius.”

“Oh yes the land of Elmet, were it not for the Fisher King it would have been passed down from your ancestors to you. And this means you are technically the rightful ruler of Emlet once the Fisher King dies and the land is restored,” the voice that George knew could only be Merlin’s, spoke. “This is quite interesting, please continue.”

Yes, it was, in fact, interesting and although George knew it was improper to continue to eavesdrop he could not bring himself to stop. 

“Yes if the Fisher King were to die and the land was to be restored-,” Balinor said letting out a small chuckle, “-I would become the rightful ruler of Elmet but I do not necessarily believe I would make a good ruler. I can only think of someone better to take the place as ruler of this land, someone wiser, stronger, and a better leader than I-”

“No.” Merlin interrupted Lord Balinor. “Don’t even think about saying it.” 

Lord Balinor started laughing accompanied by the sweet sound of what could only be assumed to be Lady Hunith. This greatly surprised George, the Lord and Lady seemed comfortable with Merlin and although Merlin did not behave like a proper servant he too seemed too comfortable around them.

“I think he is correct, you would make a better king,” Lady Hunith said, still laughing softly.

Merlin a king, a leader? this made no sense and George knew that he had spent too much time listening in to this conversation. 

“No my position is to serve not to rule, Arthur is the leader, the king not I,” The prince’s manservant could be heard sounding as if he had been laughing. 

This was more than George could handle he had to get Merlin to Arthur and possibly report to Arthur what he had heard. It is possible that Merlin was a spy for these nobles and Arthur needed to be informed. George knocked on the door and waited for someone to respond. 

“I will go open, it is probably George, Arthur must have sent him,” Lady Hunith spoke and George heard footsteps approaching the door.

“Of course,” Merlin said, addressing Lady Hunith before turning to address Lord Balinor. “So tell me why you think I would be a better ruler than you?”

“You are more experienced, wiser, and are stronger in more ways than one,” Lord Balinor’s voice said, sounding both proud and truthful. “And frankly you have more patience than I will ever have.”

Merlin burst out in laughter. “But it would be so boring. I would be terrible at it, plus I already have the prat to deal with.”

“Hmmm yes the prat,” Balinor started before being interrupted.

“Yes, George what is it you needed?”

“Prince Arthur requires Merlin’s assistance,” George said.

“Well, I will leave you both and hopefully I shall return soon,” Merlin said, smiling as he turned to his mother and grabbing her hand kissed it. “My lady,” then turned to address his father. “My lord.” 

He bowed deeply and laughed, eyes full of a mischievous shimmer as Merlin looked up at his parents and noticed them holding back their laughter only to fail as he smiled at them. George forgotten in the background, witnessing everything in confusion and concern. Not knowing exactly how to feel. 

George led Merlin towards Arthur’s chambers knowing fully well that as the princess manservant, Merlin knew the way to his master's chambers but the servant was unsure as to whether or not he should be trusted considering the conversation that he had just witnessed. George may have known that although he should have not listened in to a private conversation between the Lord and Lady as well as Merlin, he had reason to suspect that the prince’s manservant may be conspiring against Camelot. 

George knocked on Prince Arthur's door, “Sire I have brought Merlin, I request to speak to you privately if I met my Lord.”

“Not now George perhaps later," Prince Arthur said. " I need you to call Sir Leon and ask him to come to my chambers immediately. that shall be all you are dismissed" 

George dismissed himself with a bow and left the room knowing he was tasked with finding Sir Leon. 

“Merlin how was your day with Lord Balinor and Lady Hunith,” the prince asked 

“It went quite well,” Merlin said. “I have learned that the Ambrosius line comes from a very long line of royalty. And as it turns out due to my connections to them I am in fact royalty." 

“Oh well I can't be seen having someone of royal status as my servant now, can I?" the young prince added dramatically.

“Unfortunately our work here is not done and I must remain your loyal servant until you are ready to take the throne," Merlin said calmly before adding. “Besides, I would be terrible at being royalty.” 

After a few moments of this back and forth joking between Merlin and Arthur a knock heard on the door, Sir Leon announced himself. The first knight did not know exactly what he was called for and thought perhaps this could be because of the earlier conversation he had with Merlin. He was correct.

“I have called you here because Merlin told you you had questioned him on what occurred in the throne room around a week ago,” Arthur said sternly. “You are not in trouble and have done nothing wrong, but it would be best if you took a seat. This conversation may take some time.”

“Of course sire,” Sir Leon said, taking a seat in front of Arthur as Merlin settled beside the prince.

“Know that this is of the utmost secrecy and that I have decided to trust you with this information," Arthur said seriously. “If you should decide to break my trust and break the secrecy there will be grievous consequences and that action shall be seen as treasonous.”

“Of course I understand my Lord," the first knight said, grateful to have received the trust of his prince. “I am glad that I was able to earn your trust and I wish to be able to serve you well."

“Leon, while we speak here I want us to speak as equals so we have no need for titles, call me Arthur,” the young royal said knowing how important this was.

“Of course Arthur,” Leon said.

“What happened in the throne room that day did not start that day but rather started weeks ago when I was informed and my eyes were opened to some of the incredibly destructive things my father has done.” Arthur began to tell. “I had been taught my whole life that magic was evil and that it was a very destructive and corruptive force which once the sorcerer started using it would lead to the corrupt soul of that sorcerer. This, however, is completely false and the truth is that not all who use magic are sorcerers rather some are warlocks or witches. It is these people who are born with the ability to do magic they need not practice and study it to be able to use it.”

“So what you are saying is that there are people in this world who have no choice but to use magic,” Leon said slowly, trying to process what he was just learning. “These people do not need to study magic to be able to use it, they just have the natural ability to use it.”

“Yes, and although we are taught that magic would corrupt anyone who would use it this is simply not true. It can lead to corruption in the way that power can but it is not logical for everyone who has the ability to use magic, whether taught or by birthright to turn evil by simply this.” Arthur said. “I can no longer justify the unnecessary deaths of people simply because they hold the power to something we do not understand, especially after I learned of the origins of the Great Purge.”

“Arthur what led to this?” the knight questioned, unsure as to how to feel at the revelation that his prince was turning against his father’s greatest lesson. 

“The druid boy,” Arthur said, his voice softening. “I could not feel comfortable knowing that a young child would be put to death simply because of his birthright. I, with the help of Lady Morgana and Merlin, snuck him out of the castle and took him back to his people.”

“That was weeks ago,” Leon commented, not knowing what else to say. 

“Yes and during those past weeks I have been learning more on what magic truly is and how it works in the world around us,” Arthur responded to his knight’s silent question. He then turned to Merlin, “Would you tell Sir Leon here what I have been learning about?”

“Of course. You see magic is part of the very fabric of life, it cannot be exterminated because it exists within everyone and everything. To put it simply magic is life and everything is interconnected because of this,” Merlin spoke calmly and confidently. “Some people have the ability to manipulate magic, the energy which exists within everything and everyone. Most have to be taught but a few can do it naturally, these people are known as witches and warlock and have the ability from birth. To put it simply, magic is the ability to connect and manipulate the energy that exists and can be used in many ways, to heal or to harm or to entertain oneself.”

“So, what you both tell me is that the executions of these people are unfair and unjust because the large majority of these people are not bad and cannot control whether or not they have this ability?” Leon looked uneasy, guilty. “Why would the king order this?”

“Yes. but Leon you should know that the guilt should not lie with you but rather Uther. You were misinformed but Uther knew exactly what he was doing but his own guilt led him to put the blame on this group of people and order the massacre of thousands of innocents.” Merlin reassured the first knight. “Arthur, would you like to tell him what occurred in the throne room or have me do it?” 

“I’ll do it, you can add on if I forget anything important,” Arthur responded as he turned to look at Leon and notice how conflicted he looked. “Before the Great Purge, my father had many powerful sorcerers as advisors one of which is the High Priestess Nimue. She was close friends with both my mother and father and when they could not conceive Uther went to Nimue for help, specifically magical help.”

“You were born of magic?” Leon blurted out at this revelation. 

“Yes. but you see when it comes to the Old Religion the balance must always be maintained. Uther had been warned of this by many people, including Nimue and Gaius,” Arthur paused. “For a life to be created, given, one must be taken. My mother paid the price for my life and Uther knew that a life would be taken. He sought to control something beyond his understanding.”

“The Old Religion cares not whose life it takes; it cares only that the balance is maintained and Uther sought to control that which cannot be controlled and lost. Life and Death do not discriminate, they take what they wish,” Merlin’s voice was low, deep and held the wisdom of someone who experienced this truth firsthand. “Uther’s ignorance led to his guilt but rather than admitting it he passed it on to those who were innocent. Slaughtering thousands and separating hundreds of families.”

“How did you find this out?” the knight inquired in disbelief of what Uther was capable of doing. 

“Someone whom I trust with my life and my mother,” Arthur answered. “Uther and Gaius confirmed it that day in the throne room. I went to confront him along with Morgana and an extremely powerful warlock who stands at my side as my sword and shield should I ever need him.”

“Can you trust this warlock to not be manipulating you?” Leon asked sceptically. 

“Yes, he stands at my side and has saved my life multiple times without seeking recognition or praise. I trust him above all else just as he trusts me above all else,” Arthur said turning slightly towards Merlin and smiling softly. “I am sure if you knew who he was you would agree.”

Leon looked at Arthur confused as to how this magic-user had gained the prince’s utmost trust and confidence. Suddenly the realization struck the knight, Arthur had been showing him who it was, who else could it be but Merlin, the boy who chose to confront the prince in the market and then when appointed as his servant not only lasted longer than all the previous boys but somehow managed to change the prince into a better person. Merlin, the boy who showed the prince what it was like to be a true leader, the boy who showed Arthur what it was like to have friends because that is what they were regardless of how much the prince denied it. 

“You have figured it out then,” Merlin spoke, breaking the silence after noticing the knight’s face light up with realization. 

“It is you. You are the warlock whom Arthur was referring to,” Leon announced, his hesitation quickly turning into surety.

“Yes. Merlin is that warlock,” Arthur confirmed. “Merlin show him.”

“As you wish, Your Highness,” the warlock said mockingly with a bow.

Merlin released his magic, changing his appearance to that of the warlock who stood besides Arthur and Morgana that day in the throne room, he looked like Emrys.

“This is who Uther saw that day, a glamour of myself,” Emrys addressed the knight who stared at the glamour in shock. “I look quite like my father, do I not Arthur?”

“Hmm, yes, you do look quite a bit like Balinor would when he was younger,” Arthur responded ignoring his shocked knight. “I am surprised my father did not recognize you until my mother mentioned it.”

“Wait, Uther knew Merlin’s father?” Leon spoke suddenly slowly coming out of shock. 

The warlock let out his magic once more but this time his glamour disappeared and he stood once again as Merlin, manservant of the prince. 

“Yes my father was once one of Uther council members and was considered one of Queen Ygraine’s closest friends,” Merlin said.

“Wait,-” Leon sighed, the realization dawned upon him as he asked. “Does this mean that Merlin is technically nobility?”

“Well technically yes but with the Great Purge Lord Balinor’s title was stripped away as he was named an enemy of Camelot,” Arthur said. “This being said Balinor is the direct descendant of the Ambrosius line, making Merlin an Ambrosius.”

“Didn’t Uther say the Ambrosius went missing during the start of the Great Purge?” Leon asked.

“The Ambrosius family was not only one of the oldest royal lines it was also one of the most powerful lines of Dragonlords. In fact, among them, they were the ones who commanded the Great Dragons, some of the wisest, oldest and most powerful dragons.” Merlin spoke up. “When the Great Purge started Uther sought to eliminate all of the Dragonlords but my father escaped making him the last Ambrosius until I came to exist. The Ambrosius family did not disappear; they were killed and the last of them was persecuted by Uther.”

“Does this mean that it is due to your father that you possess magic?” the knight asked, genuinely curious. 

“Yes and no. It is due to my father’s bloodline that I hold power over dragons and am therefore considered a Dragonlord.” Merlin explained calmly. “But the magic I possess as a warlock is actually due to the Great Purge and the chaos that Uther sought to cause. Were it not for Uther’s persecution of my people, I would have not been born. Destiny sought to create a vessel to hold the magic of all those who lost their lives in the massacre that came because of Uther’s ignorance and guilt. I was that vessel that was created for the sole purpose to guide and protect the Once and Future King, Arthur.”

“So you are a Dragonlord because of your father but a warlock because of Uther and destiny?” Leon had much to process. 

“Yes.” the warlock confirmed. “Destiny has a way of making things happen.”

Sir Leon stayed silent pondering on everything he had just heard. His world had been turned upside down, all which he had thought he knew turned out to be wrong. The enemy was innocent, the king which he served was mad but his prince remained someone who would achieve wonderful things. The biggest change was Merlin, he seemed tired, resigned, with wisdom only someone with experience could possess. What had the young servant gone through to feel this way? What did he know? Leon had much to think through. 

Arthur dismissed the knight and turned to Merlin looking tired of going on. The young prince had rumours to deal with, a kingdom to rule and supporters to find. He was tired, sure Merlin helped in everything he could but remaining as if everything had not changed was draining. Merlin was quite observant, he saw how Arthur was struggling and sought to find a way to change this. He took it upon himself to lighten his prince’s workload, he read through and dealt with Arthur’s paperwork as well as doing his daily chores, knowing very well that the prince was stressed out at the situation he was in. 

Arthur was left alone to work on learning more on the previous laws on magic Camelot had in place before The Great Purge. He knew that although most of the documents of the time where magic was still practised freely in Camelot were destroyed, some were smuggled and kept safe, he would have to find them and study them. 

A knock on the door interrupted the young prince’s reading. He called out for the person to enter and George stepped in, very politely requesting to speak to Arthur in private. 

“Sire I must speak with you about something I heard earlier today. If I may,” the servant politely addressed the prince. 

“You may,” Arthur responded, welcoming the break. “Go on.”

“I overheard Lord Balinor and Lady Hunith speaking with Merlin. They seemed to be comfortable with each other, too comfortable.” George hesitantly said before trying hard to excuse his actions. “I was merely concerned and I did not wish to listen in.”

“Very well what did you hear,” Arthur said, masking his concern with a tone of annoyance, knowing very well that Merlin needed to be more careful.

George proceeded to tell the prince all that he heard and share his concern of Merlin. The servant told Arthur of the conversation Merlin and his father were having in discussion of the lands of Emlet and mentioned that Lord Balinor implied that the manservant would be a good leader. George shared his concern of Merlin seeking a position close to Arthur to gather intelligence for these nobles. The more Arthur heard, the more worried he got, not for his kingdom but for Merlin’s safety. 

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention, George, but you have nothing to worry about. I will deal with this.” Arthur said nonchalantly, masking his worry for Merlin.

As soon as George left, Arthur let out a sigh of relief and exhaustion. He was aware of how much more difficult dealing with everything was going to be, perhaps it was time to ask for help. Maybe Morgana and Guinevere could help, Arthur knew both he and Merlin needed it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback on what I can fix or what you wish to read about in the comments. I read them and I really appreciate them.


	9. Many More Things Occur and yet Arthur is Still so Terribly Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is utterly oblivious about his feelings and feeling stressed but then again so is Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the patience. I know I took far to long to upload but I was struck with a rather terrible case of writer's block. However, in order to compensate for the wait, I made sure to make this chapter longer than usual. I hope you find it enjoyable. 😊

It had been too long since Hunith had been treated as nobility. Being at the castle reminded Hunith of the days before the Purge, the only difference was that now she had at her side the man she loved most dearly and her son. She had left Camelot before the prince’s birth and the early death of her dear friend Queen Ygraine.

Hunith had been warned of what would happen by the late queen and urged to leave Camelot as soon as possible but she did not want to leave without doing anything to help, so she came up with a plan to help those who would be affected. Queen Ygraine knew that she could help by providing funds as well as discreet locations where to hide and gather in the events that would take place after her death. This was the basis on how many innocent magic users would get freed from Uther’s wrath.

The plan was put into motion before the death of the queen, the hope was to limit the number of people that would be targeted by Uther in the aftermath of the prince’s birth and the queen’s death. Hunith moved along the border of Camelot helping magic users integrate into different villages and druid camps. Gaius worked alongside Queen Ygraine and Lord Balinor by warning and helping these families move. When the queen died and the Great Purge started Gaius urged Balinor to leave but he did not, arguing that Uther would not harm him, this turned out to be false. Balinor was tricked and imprisoned. Gaius freed him and sent him to Hunith where they lived peacefully for a year before Uther’s men found him and chased him out. She was left to care for her child alone.

This was not the time to reminisce on the past, Merlin had called upon them for a reason and Hunith needed to know how to help. She would stand beside her son and the young prince in whatever they needed because she remembered when it was her and her queen planning, under the cover of darkness, how best to help the people of Camelot. Her vow to never set foot in Camelot again would be broken now that Uther was no longer in power and Arthur was taking charge.

Hunith sat on the edge of the bed as she turned to look towards her lover, the man who she was going to marry, and noticing he was still sleeping she moved quietly towards the wardrobe to change from her sleepwear to her regular clothes. She wished to go to the market just as she used to before she left her home.

Merlin woke up early knowing that his parents would be awake already and Arthur could sleep for some more time, he made his way towards the guest chambers where he almost ran into Gwen as she was rushing towards Morgana’s chambers.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Gwen started to apologize.

“It’s fine,” Merlin said dismissively. “Are you headed to Morgana’s?”

“Yes, she wishes to go out to the market,” the Lady’s maidservant responded. “Are you headed to Arthur?”

“Not yet, I am going to pay my parents a visit. They are staying in the guest chambers.” He paused before adding, “Perhaps my parents would like to visit the markets with Lady Morgana.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Gwen said smiling. “You should ask the prince if he would like to join us.”

“Yes, I suppose I could ask Arthur,” Merlin said thoughtfully. “He does seem to need a break. I will let you know what they say soon.”

“Very well. I shall tell Morgana of this.” She said smiling before turning and leaving to continue with her duties.

Merlin made his way across the corridor until he reached the guest chambers, seemingly unaware that George sought to keep an eye on Merlin after what he had overheard the other day. He knocked gently and waited for permission to enter. Hunith looked towards her son and greeted him with a radiant smile. Balinor looked at his son and smiled, he was eager to spend more time with his son.

“My Lady,” Merlin addressed Hunith and then turned to address Balinor smiling mischievously. “My Lord,”

“Stop that now, we are alone and I am your mother,” Hunith said also smiling.

“Of course, mother,” he turned towards Balinor, “father.”

“Come sit. Let us talk.” The Dragonlord said as he gestured towards the empty table. “I want to tell you the story of how the Great Dragons came to be associated with our family.”

As the conversation continued George stood outside in the hallways surprised at wat he heard. Mother? Father? Dragons?! The young servant wasn’t sure if he had heard correctly. It seemed that Merlin was not only very close to Lord Balinor and Lady Hunith but was in fact their son and they spoke of dragons in relation to their bloodline. He knew he had to tell Arthur but not without listen in and gathering more information.

Merlin continued the conversation he was having with his father staying aware of the time since he had to wake Arthur up soon. Hunith would occasionally add in the stories of dragons she had heard as a young child and Merlin hoped Camelot could once more be this place it was before the Great Purge.

“Morgana and Gwen are going to the market in the afternoon and Gwen has asked me to ask you both if you wanted to go,” Merlin said as he noticed it was almost time to leave. Perhaps I will even convince Arthur to take a break so we both could join you all.”

“We would love to,” Hunith said. “Please let the Lady Morgana and Gwen know and ask Prince Arthur to join us, he seems rather stressed.”

“Of course,” Merlin said.

Merlin turned to look at his parents and gestured to them to move further away from the entrance and come close to him. Hunith and Balinor looked at Merlin in confusion but did as he asked.

One they were near the window and as far away from the entrance Merlin looked at them whispered, “Someone suspects of us and has been listening in to our conversations. Arthur and I will deal with it, do not worry.”

“Who is it?” Balinor inquired still in a hushed tone. “Are you sure you do not require our help?”

“It’s George, he’s the servant who has been serving you. Arthur and I can take care of it.” Merlin answered softly. “There is nothing to worry about, I have it under control.”

“Very well. I suppose you must leave now?” Hunith said looking at her son.

“Yes. I will ask Gwen to tell Morgana that you wish to accompany them to the market,” Merlin said, no longer whispering, as he moved across the room towards the door.

“Make sure to ask Prince Arthur,” Hunith added in smiling.

“I will,” the warlock said as he reached for the door. “I will see you both later.”

“Of course, son,” Balinor said just as Merlin opened the door.

George had been listening in to the conversation the two guests were having with Merlin unaware that the prince’s manservant was about to open the door leaving George exposed. Merlin opened the door knowing the other servant would have no time to hide or run and as he walked out he turned to where George was standing.

“George, you have been listening in to our conversations,” Merlin addressed the other servant, he looked tired. “We’ll speak later I need to go wake up the prat.”

Before George could answer Merlin made his way towards the kitchen to gather the prince’s breakfast. He had hoped to see Gwen on his way to or from the kitchen but he did not. Merlin would have to let her know later. Having arrived at the prince’s chambers he let himself in, put down the breakfast on the table and turned to wake Arthur up.

“Arthur, wake up,” Merlin said softly. “I brought breakfast.”

“hmmph. . .” was the only sound that came out of Arthur.

“Arthur,” Merlin called out this time louder. “Wake up you prat,”

This time Arthur let out a sigh before telling the warlock to leave him alone. Merlin tired of Arthur not waking up pulled the blankets off of the sleeping prince as he called out for Arthur to wake up, this time louder than before.

“Alright I’m awake. Now, what do you want?” Prince Arthur said sitting up on his bed looking tired.

“I let you sleep in, but you have to wake up now,” Merlin said. “I brought breakfast and we have a problem.”

“What type of problem?” the young prince asked.

“George,” Merlin said. “Although I am sure you already knew.”

“Yes. He came to me after we spoke the other day and told me everything he overheard,” Arthur said, he looked so exhausted.

“I suspected he did, but I did not wish to say anything until I had substantial proof, which I do now,” the warlock said thoughtfully. “I think he can be an asset. He seems to come to you and not Uther, which is good, but he could also gather information from other nobles and report to you on whether or not they will stand with you.”

“I had not thought of that,” the prince admitted thoughtfully. “I suppose it could work.”

“Shall I call him in?” Merlin asked a small smile playing at his lips.

“Later,” Prince Arthur said trying to mask how surprised he was with Merlin’s ideas.

Merlin ate with Arthur in silence, the young prince contemplating the decisions that Merlin had made, still in awe of what Merlin was truly capable of. Although Arthur had completely gotten used to the idea that his friend, his servant had magic it still amazed him whenever Merlin did something smart or strategic. Perhaps the young Prince with still not accustomed to the idea that Merlin may have more experience than he had previously thought. This would have not been surprising considering Merlin had spent many centuries in the world more advanced then Camelot was now. Still Arthur missed Merlin, the Merlin his friend was before all of this happened. 

“Morgana and Gwen are going to the lower town in the afternoon with my parents. They have asked us if we would like to go with them as well,” Merlin said.

“I suppose we can go as well but first we must deal with the George problem,” Arthur responded.

“Yes, I suppose we must deal with George first. Shall I call him up?” Merlin asked his face looked tired.

“Yes call him up right now. We'll deal with this now so we don't have to later ,” Arthur agreed.

Merlin left Arthur’s chambers taking back the food trays to the kitchen And then making his way to find Gwen and tell her that Merlin’s parents and Arthur both agreed to go with Lady Morgana and Gwen to the market. Having found Gwen and informing her of this Merlin made his way to find George and to bring him into Arthur.

After walking the hallways an inquiring to other servants as to the whereabouts of George Merlin finally found him.

“George, come I'd like to speak to you,” Merlin called out.

George did not say anything, he just followed Merlin into Prince Arthur's chambers hoping the Prince’s manservant would not accuse him to his master.

Instead the Prince greeted him, “Come here George sit. We would like to speak to you.”

The servant reluctantly sat feeling uncomfortable and confused as to what was happening.

“It seems you have listened in on a conversation between Merlin and his parents,” the Prince said sternly.

George's eyes widened in shock and he was left speechless unaware on how to answer.

“Answer me, George. Is this true?” the Prince ordered.

“Y-yes sire,” the servants stuttered. “I-it is true. I apologise I know it was wrong and I should have not done it but I heard various things that go against Camelot,”

“Is that so?” Prince Arthur asked. “And what is it you have thought you heard?

“I have heard Lord Balinor, Lady Hunith add Merlin speaking of forbidden things such as Dragons and magic,” The young servant said nervously for any mention of magic could be viewed as treasonous.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin and raised his eyebrow at him in surprise. Merlin looked at the Prince and shrugged seeming to not care with a sheepish smile tugging on his lips. The young prince’s expression seemed to soften to that of endearment when he noticed the cheerful, youthful look his friend had. Arthur did not know why he was feeling the way he was.

“Perhaps I should have taken more precautions,” the prince’s manservant said still smiling. “One would think I would have learned a thing or two about keeping secrets by now.”

“Yes, Merlin. One would think so,” Prince Arthur addressed Merlin in a seemingly condescending tone. “George I will ask you this once. Does your loyalty lie with me?”

“Of course, my loyalty lies with you, sire,” the servant responded.

“Does your loyalty lie with me above all else?” The young prince asked once more.

“Yes, of course, sire.” The servant answered once again.

“Including my father?” The prince asked. 

This questioned shocked George, would he really have to choose between his prince and his king. King Uther or Prince Arthur? Who would it be? George had known that there was a possibility that he had to choose between the prince and the king, he knew there was a possibility of a divide and an exchange of power through force. In this occasion who would he choose, the king he served or his prince? With this, he made his decision.

“I am loyal to you above all else,” the young servant said, a look of determination on his face.

“In that case I will swear you into secrecy,” Prince Arthur’s tone serious. “If what I tell you now in this moment ever leaves the confines of this room I will ensure you are executed for treason. Is that understood?”

“I understand, sire,” George responded aware of the severity of what was about to take place.

“Merlin do what you must to ensure no one disturbs us,” Arthur addressed his manservant casually.

“Of course, your majesty,” the prince’s manservant responded sarcastically and with an exaggerated bow.

Merlin looked down, his eyes glowing bright gold as allowed his magic to flow through the room and into the hallways and activate the alarm system he had set up in the corridors of the castle. This system would warn him of anyone who may try to approach Prince Arthur’s chambers during this conversation. Next the warlock set up a simple silencing spell which would ensure no sound made it out of the room.

Prince Arthur could not help but stare at his manservant’s brilliant glowing gold eyes and think about how beautiful they looked and what they represented, pure untainted magic. This was something that could create beautiful things but also cause unfathomable destruction, and yet Arthur could not help but think about how wonderful it looked when it was Merlin who was using it. Now was not the time to think about this, Arthur would have to figure it out later.

“Arthur, I have placed a silencing spell. We can speak now,” Merlin turned to inform Arthur. “I will warn you if anyone approaches us.”

“Thank you, Merlin,” the prince addressed his manservant and then turned to address George. “As you can see there is more going on in this castle than you are aware of. I knew of both Merlin and his parents. Lord Balinor is an Ambrosius a Dragonlord, and Merlin as his son has inherited both the name of Ambrosius and the title of Lord yet he serves me as a servant. You may wonder why and in truth it is irrelevant because Merlin has never truly only been a servant, he has been an advisor and protector.”

“Why is this?” the servant asked, stunned and surprised. “What has happened?”

“Many things have happened but the most important is that Uther is no longer in power. Arthur is the one who controls everything now but this power structure as it stands is very unstable.” Merlin spoke up softly. “We are working to ensure a smooth transition to the throne. The plan is for Uther to step down and Arthur to take his place as King but for this to succeed Arthur must gain loyal supporters within the nobility.”

“Yes, Merlin is correct. This would be where you come in,” the prince continued. “That is only if you choose to be a part of this.”

“I will do whatever you wish of me,” the young servant swore, eager to prove his worth.

“You have proved yourself to be a good spy,” Merlin said softly with a slight smile. “We need someone to gather information on who nobles like and support Arthur over Uther.”

“Yes, we do need someone to gather information and a servant would be the perfect choice,” the young prince said composed and elegantly. “Do you accept?”

“I accept,” George pledged.

“Good. Start with those in the palace,” Prince Arthur said commanding. “Report to me if you find something worth noting.”

“Yes, sire,” the servant said with a bow.

“You may go,” the young prince dismissed the servant as he turned to Merlin.

Prince Arthur was exhausted he did not know how he was going to continue this, he did not know what exactly went on inside Merlin’s head and that’s what worried him.

“What’s next Merlin?”

“I think its time to introduce you to your knights,” the warlock said with a smile. “Shall we call forth the Knights of the Round Table?”

“The ones we saw in your memories?” Arthur sounded tired.

“Yes, Lancelot will come when I call him, and he may even bring Percival. Elyan is Gwen’s brother, he too will come,” Merlin paused. “Gwaine is different, he is not very trusting, and I think it would be best to meet him in person.”

“Send for Lancelot, Percival and Elyan first,” Arthur said. “We can go find Gwaine in person. I need to get out of this castle soon.”

“Yes, I will write to them and perhaps tomorrow we can look for Gwaine,” said the warlock as he moved towards Arthur’s desk.

Merlin made his way directly to Arthur’s chair and sat down, pulled out some paper and a quill and started to write. The first letter he wrote was to Lancelot who was one of his closest friends, in the letter was a brief simplified explanation of what had happened. As Merlin went to seal the letter with one of the prince’s many seals, he placed a memory of his past on it only to be seen by Lancelot as he opened it. He did the same with Percival’s and finally Elyan’s. Each contained a memory which could only be experienced by them upon opening the letters.

“Are those the letters?” the young prince asked.

“Yes, I am going to send them out,” his servant responded.

“Hurry then, I need to get ready for training,” Arthur said casually.

“Of course, prat,” Merlin said smiling

He went to the window, released the letters into the air and with glowing eyes they turned into small merlin falcons, which flew away swiftly into different directions. Each flying to find one of the future Knights of the Round Table.

“Did you summon those falcons?” the young prince inquired curiously.

“No,” Merlin responded. “I turned the letters into those falcons you saw, they will then turn back into the letters I wrote.”

The prince was silent for a while thinking as he realized he had training with his knights, “Merlin hurry up and help me get ready. I have training.”

The warlock let his magic flow freely and aimed it at the prince’s armour which flew at him through the air. Arthur was startled to see his armour fly towards him and as he was about to move when he heard Merlin speak.

“Stay still Arthur. It won’t hurt you if you stay still,”

The young prince stood still looking confused as the armour rearranged itself on his body. Merlin continued to stare out the window deep in thought, his expression looked clouded. He looked old, ancient, tired; Arthur noticed. It was only at times like this in which the prince could see the years of solitude and pain Merlin had experienced. Perhaps a distraction was needed.

“Did you ever learn to use a sword?” the young prince spoke suddenly.

“Eventually I did,” Merlin reminisced on the leaders he served under while awaiting Arthur’s return. “I served other monarchs, but none came close to being you. At some point people stopped using swords in battle and more destructive weapons were created and used. So while I did learn to use a sword I’m afraid that I lack the practice.”

“I wish to test your skill; to see how well someone who has centuries to perfect their skill with a sword would do,” the prince said contemplating the possibilities. “That is only if you agree to a match.”

“As I mentioned before I lack the practice but I will indulge you,” the servant turned to his master smiling.

“I suppose you will need armour and a sword,” Arthur inquired.

“Only a sword, I dislike armour,” the seemingly young servant said smiling still as he made his way past the prince.

Arthur followed Merlin out of his chambers and towards the training field where his knights were warming up and preparing themselves to spar. Leon could be seen instructing some of the newer and younger knights in how to improve their technique.

“Sir Leon please lend Merlin your sword,” Prince Arthur called out. “Merlin lets go.”

The servant turned to Leon, grabbed the sword and shrugged before turning to Arthur, “I’m coming you prat.”

Merlin and Arthur stood facing each other, swords raised and in position to fight. Noticing this some of the knights stopped what they were doing in order to watch the fight between the prince and his manservant, who although he did not look like a fighter seemed to know what he was doing. As soon as Merlin positioned himself to fight he knew that even though he lacked practice the centuries of training would come to him as soon as the match commenced.

“Ready?” the prince asked a competitive smile.

“Always. How about you?” the warlock said smirking with a fierce look in his eye.

“Of course, I am,” Arthur responded with a scoff.

And so, the match began with slow taps at first testing each other’s defences. Testing one another’s strengths and weaknesses, and while Merlin knew how Arthur fought the prince had never seen his friend wield a sword.

After some time of dancing around and testing his opponent’s defences Arthur lunged forward sword raised thinking the speed would throw Merlin off and he could land a hit. He was mistaken. As soon as Merlin saw the prince bring the sword up and rush towards him the years of training kicked in and he raised the blade up in his defence blocking the strike and pushing back with enough force to cause Prince Arthur to stumble back and lose his focus. The young prince was expecting this, but he was still somewhat surprised. He had to take this fight more seriously if he was going to win.

“Surprised?” Arthur heard Merlin say with a smirk

“No,” the young prince denied.

Merlin smiled at those words knowing Arthur well enough to recognize the prince had lied. The warlock knew exactly what the prince was attempting to do, and it was working, he was feeling more relaxed but still he could not afford to lose. He moved swiftly to strike Arthur aware the prince would block and push back.

Arthur did exactly as Merlin had predicted, he saw the blade come towards him and blocked it pushing his friend back expecting the warlock to lose his balance or at the very least stumble. He did not, instead he stepped to the side and raised his sword once more baiting the prince into attacking.

The knights had all gathered to watch the fight not knowing what to think of it. Most were impressed with Merlin’s ability with the sword and unsure of how to react. Sir Leon on the other hand was not quite so surprised at the warlock’s fighting ability but rather how well he seemed to carry himself with a sword. The first knight could see Merlin was testing the prince’s limits and not quite sparing at his full potential. Leon knew who would win.

“Tired, my lord?” Merlin inquired with a smirk as Arthur caught his breath.

“No,” responded the prince.

All the warlock could do was smile and continue his fight. He rushed towards Arthur once more this time faster than before and before the prince could react properly Merlin had disarmed and pinned him to the ground. The sword at his neck and Merlin straddling him, Arthur did not know how to react.

“Do you yield, sire?” Merlin’s voice teasing.

“I yield,” the prince responded struggling to regulate his breathing.

The warlock removed the blade from his prince’s throat and stretched his arm out to help Arthur stand up. The prince took it and stood up facing his friend unable to say anything. Arthur felt confused, unable to understand what had just happened and why he reacted in that way. The memory of Merlin pinning him down made Arthur’s heart speed up and face flush. The prince did not know what to do.

“How do you feel?” Merlin asked.

“Fine,” Arthur blurted.

“The knights were watching us,” the brunet said

“Yes, I can imagine. We put quite a show, didn’t we?” the golden prince responded and then turned to address his knights. “All of you get back to training. Sir Leon, you’re in charge.”

The first knight collected his weapon from Merlin and went to run drills with the rest of the knights. The prince and his manservant headed towards the castle smiling unaware that Morgana had seen the match and would use this information to tease Arthur.

“Let’s have lunch with Morgana, Gwen, and my parents,” Merlin suggested as soon as they reached Arthur’s chambers.

“Yes, that’s fine. Call them and bring us something to eat,” the young prince responded without hesitation.

Merlin left with only a nod of acknowledgement and made his way towards the kitchen to gather enough lunch for everyone, he passed servants who whispered as he walked by. What had occurred in the training field had most likely made its way to the castle staff. He made his way towards the kitchen where he asked for enough food for six people, the cook knew the food was most likely for Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana as well as two guests and their servants.

_ ‘Morgana, come and have lunch with us in Arthur’s chambers and bring Gwen with you.’ _

_ ‘Merlin’ _ she sounded surprised. _ ‘Of course, we’ll come. I cannot miss an opportunity to tease Arthur, now can I?’ _

_ ‘No of course not’  _ Merlin responded playfully.  _ ‘You would not be you if you did not give him a hard time.’ _

_ ‘I’ll see you both soon,’  _ she replied before cutting off the telepathic connection.

Having cut off the telepathic connection with Morgana he called out for Balinor.  _ ‘Father, would you and Mother like to join us for lunch?’ _

_ ‘Merlin?’ _ Balinor sent out telepathically, confused.  _ ‘Lunch with you and Arthur?’ _

_ ‘Morgana and Gwen will be joining us as well,’ _ Merlin replied.

Morgana informed Gwen of what Merlin had told her and prepared herself for lunch with her brother and his servant. Once ready Gwen and her made their way to Arthur’s room where both the prince and Merlin where waiting with lunch.

“Brother dearest,” greeted Morgana with a smirk. “Merlin”

“Morgana,  Guinevere , let us eat shall we,” Arthur addressed them both as he gestured towards the table.

“I saw what happened in the training field earlier,” Morgana mentioned seeming almost innocent. “I cannot believe you lost to Merlin, brother dearest.”

“Yes, that was rather unfortunate, wasn’t it Arthur?” Merlin joined in.

“Merlin here distracted me, otherwise I would had won,” Arthur replied seemingly offended.

“I distracted you? How?” Merlin responded.

“With your talking, and smirking” the prince lied.

“Are you sure that’s what distracted you Arthur and not something else,” Morgana looked at him and smiled suggestively and laughed as her brother’s shocked face. 

Before Arthur could respond, there was a knock on the door, Balinor and Hunith had arrived. Merlin went to greet his parents, led them to the table and called everyone to eat. Eventually everyone settled down and started eating and conversing.

“Gwen and I are going to walk around the lower town. Merlin has already invited his parents and we were wondering if you would like to come with us?” Morgana announced suddenly.

“Yes, I suppose we could all go. Merlin and I could use a break.” Arthur replied thoughtfully.

“Let’s finish eating first,” Merlin said and continued to eat his food.

Occasionally, someone would speak but they mainly ate in silence. Arthur was deep in thought still unable to process exactly what had happened earlier in the training field and why he was left feeling the way he felt whenever he thought of Merlin holding him down with a sword pointed at his throat, perhaps it was the shock. Morgana and Gwen were eating in silence for the most part with the occasional conversation. Merlin and his parents were doing the same, but sometimes Merlin’s gaze seemed to drift into a distant place and he looked almost sad.

After ever one was finished and Merlin gathered and returned the plates to the kitchen, the group made their way out to the lower town. Morgana and Gwen had dragged Hunith towards the cloth merchants to buy fabric for new dresses. Since Hunith had just arrived and did not yet have dresses that fit her status the lady and her maidservant sought to equip her with a wardrobe to befit her status.

Balinor did not get spared this treatment, once the ladies had finished with Hunith they made their way towards Balinor and while choosing fabric for his clothing did not take as long as choosing for his beloved he was still to be outfitted a new wardrobe. Arthur walked around with Merlin looking at the stalls and what the merchants had brought to sell, and although he had no need for anything, he still bought a hunting knife and a dagger with beautifully detailed engravings which he planned on gifting to Merlin.

The young prince had noticed how glad he felt at the thought of gifting his friend something. Well it would make sense for him to be glad he would be giving something to Merlin and since he cared for his friend, it made sense. But still, Arthur could not shake the feeling of there being something more important there, something dealing with the confusing feelings he was having and Merlin.

The group continued their walk through the lower town and eventually met up. They continued to walk and stop at the stalls to see what more they might want before making their way back to the castle where they conversed for some time. Eventually, both of Merlin’s parents parted ways from the rest of the group and made their way to their chambers to rest. Morgana and Gwen stayed in Arthur’s chambers discussing what they could do in order to help Arthur and Merlin.

The warlock informed them both on the situation with George and how it would be advantageous to gather information on the nobles in order to see who would truly stand with Arthur and who would stand against him.

“I can speak with the noble ladies over tea and convince them to speak to their husbands about who they support,” Morgana suggested.

“I can talk listen in on the nobles I serve and report to Prince Arthur,” Gwen added before anyone else could respond.

“I don’t think it would be a good idea,” Arthur said hesitantly.

“I disagree. If Morgana and Gwen do this it would not only give us more insight on the nobles and their loyalties, but it would cut down the workload for us,” Merlin observed. “It could be really advantageous.” 

“I suppose so,” the young prince responded thoughtfully.

The four went on to discuss the details of their plan until the came up with something they were all comfortable with and could work. Gwen and Morgana would gather information and report it back to Arthur and Merlin, who would then use it to see what they had to do to and plan accordingly.

Eventually, the conversation came to an end and Merlin and Arthur were left alone once again and Arthur could not help but realise that he felt almost nervous around Merlin especially as the warlock was helping him get ready for bed. Why was that? He wasn’t sure, Merlin and he had known each other for some time and there was no reason for him to feel this way especially not around Merlin who was his friend and his servant. This was a problem for another time and with that Arthur went to bed leaving things just as they were. At some point in the night, Merlin joined him but Arthur was too tired to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just realized how long this story is so far. I have reached page 85 and to be quite honest I'm both impressed and proud and I am yet to be halfway done. This is going to be a long one
> 
> p.s.  
> I appreciate any, suggestions, criticism, and corrections you may wish to leave in the comments. Please I encourage anyone to leave a comment on what you think I should include into this story.


	10. Gwaine and Tavern Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin go off to find Gwaine before embarking on a quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update my laptop broke down and I couldn't write anything for like a week but I got it fixed and everything is alright now.

“Arthur, wake up,” Merlin called out while shaking the sleeping prince. “Come on. There is much to do.”

“Go away,” the muffled voice of the prince said.

“No, Arthur. Wake up,” the warlock insisted. “We have a quest.”

“Quest?” Prince Arthur asked intrigued, lifting his head to look towards Merlin. “What quest?”

“A quest., but first let’s go find Gwaine,” Merlin mentioned as he pulled the covers from the prince and made his way to serve breakfast.

“Fine. Where can we find him?” the prince asked as he stood and walked behind the changing screen.

“Most likely at a tavern hungover,” the warlock replied.

“Tavern?” Arthur questioned.

“Yes, now come sit down and eat breakfast,” Merlin said. “I set everything up already so that we can leave as soon as you finish eating.”

“Horses? Food packs? Weapons?” the young prince asked as he sat down. 

“Yes, now hurry up,” the prince’s manservant said exasperated. 

Arthur ate quickly in silence as Merlin went on with his chores, organizing the room and making the bed. The prince finished quickly and left Merlin to take the plates down to the kitchen, he then had a guard call into the room, Sir Leon. 

“Merlin and I will be gone for a few days, while we are gone I am leaving you in charge,” Prince Arthur informed his first knight. “Is this understood?”

“I understand, sire” Sir Leon responded. “Will this be all?”

“Yes, you may go now,” the young prince dismissed. 

Arthur walked out of the castle and towards Merlin who was waiting for him. The servant turned to him smiling as he continued to check that everything they would need was there and nothing was missing.

“How will we know where to find him?” Arthur asked. “Have you located him, already?”

“I have.” the warlock responded. “I spent the morning before waking you searching for him. He seems to be travelling across the northern Mercian border.”

“So, we will have to cross into Bayard’s land?” the young prince said thoughtfully. “We must be careful not to be caught.”

“We won’t. I have already taken precautions.” Merlin stated casually. “Besides it wouldn’t be the first time you had to enter another kingdom without being noticed.”

“You are right. So what’s our cover?” Arthur inquired curiously.

“I was thinking, villagers in need of supplies?” the dark-haired immortal said smirking, knowing well how Arthur would react. 

“As if I could play the part of a peasant.” the prince announced.

“No you’re right, you could never. You’re too much of an entitled prat to do so,” Merlin responded with a smile. “We won't have to worry about a cover as long as no one notices us.”

“How long will we be gone?” Arthur asked, changing the subject.

“A few days, maybe a week,” the warlock responded. “The kingdom is unstable and although I trust Leon I fear for the worst but this is necessary.”

“I fear that the nobles will become aware of the current power imbalance and start an uprising in our absence,” the young prince was worried.

“I have taken the liberty of asking Morgana to keep an eye out for anything unusual-,” Merlin stated casually, “-and to contact me as soon as something that is out of her and Leon’s control”

“Very well,” the young prince said with a nod and then he began to climb on his horse.

The warlock and the young prince rode east towards the kingdom of Mercia where they would find Gwaine and continue their quest. The journey was quiet and calm which was unusual for Arthur. Merlin, on the other hand, had become used to travelling alone and unnoticed so much so that his magic acted on its own ensuring that both he and Arthur would be able to travel unbothered by others. 

“Lets camp out, we wouldn’t want to draw too much attention,” the young prince announced suddenly.

“I’ll set up camp and then begin cooking us some supper.” the servant as he climbed off his horse and began to unpack.

“Do you know exactly where Gwaine will be?” Arthur asked.

“I know which town he will be at from there we just need to find the nearest tavern,” the warlock responded. “I think it would be best if I were the one to tell him.”

“From what you’ve shown me that would probably be best,” the prince responded.

The warlock finished setting up camp and began to make supper from the supplies he had packed earlier. The two travellers ate quickly and in silence and then and prepared themselves for sleep. Merlin made his way towards the edge of the camp and set up a magical barrier that would protect them both from any danger. 

“What did you do?” the young prince asked curiously.

“I set up a protective barrier so we can both sleep without either of us needing to take watch.” the warlock responded as he settled into his sleeping pack.

“Oh-” the young prince said softly. “We should sleep now. We need to leave tomorrow morning.” 

Arthur and Merlin fell asleep soon after. It was the first time in centuries that Merlin had fallen asleep out in the wild. This situation seemed too similar to the time after Arthur’s death and the immortal feared what he would dream. He was right to do so, for that night he dreamt of Arthur’s death.

It was the same dream he always had, or at least it seemed to be. The dreams never followed exactly what had happened at Calaman but the end was always the same. It always started with Merlin rushing towards the battlefield trying to prevent what was about to unfold and it ended with Arthur uttering a soft “Thank you” before closing his eyes for the last time. 

Merlin woke up with tears streaming down his eyes, breathing heavily, and eyes glowing bright gold. Arthur, however, did not stir from his sleep. The warlock would not be able to fall back into sleep after what had occurred, and truthfully he did not need it like he once did. Instead, he sat leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree watching over the sleeping prince, knowing that although Arthur was safe, Merlin needed reassurance. 

Morning came soon and soon Arthur would wake up, so the warlock began to prepare everything for their trip. All he needed was for the young sleeping prince to wake up. 

“How long have you been awake?” Arthur asked as soon as he had awoken.

“I’ve been awake for some time,” the warlock responded vaguely. 

The young prince noticed his friends hesitance to answer the question but ignored it, hoping Merlin would tell him all he needed to know. Arthur helped the warlock finish packing everything onto the horses as Merlin removed the protective barriers and made their way deeper into Bayard’s territory.

It was late by the time they arrived at the town where Gwaine would be. They found the inn and bought a room for the night. Having left everything at the inn both Arthur and Merlin made their way towards the nearest tavern hoping to find the drunken knight there. Gwaine was found at the third tavern the pair visited sitting on a bench, drunk and engaging in an argument with someone else.

“Best prepare ourselves in case a fight breaks out,” Merlin turned to Arthur and whispered. 

“Was that not what happened in your memories?” the young prince responded with an amused smile.

“We did get into a fight with the whole tavern when I first met him in my past,” the warlock confirmed with a mischievous smile. “Are you ready for that?”

Just as soon as Merlin had uttered those words a fight broke out between Gwaine and the men he had been arguing with. Arthur let out a sigh and Merlin just turned to look at him with a sympathetic smile. 

“Should we go help him?” Arthur asked.

“Yes I think we should,” Merlin said, already moving towards the fight. 

Arthur and Merlin joined the fight, the odds were what you’d expect when it came to the Gwaine. The young prince and the warlock intervened at the correct moment, saving Gwaine from his own recklessness and stupidity. They escaped mainly unscathed with only a few scrapes and cuts except for Arthur who received a deep cut on the side of his abdomen. The young prince did not say anything however, he tried to hide the wound from Merlin but the warlock was not fooled by Arthur.

“I know you are hurt, Arthur,” Merlin said once they escaped the tavern. “Show me now so I can take care of it.”

The group stopped at an empty alley where Arthur leaned against the wall in pain and slowly moved the shirt out of his way. The wound was not fatal in any way however there seemed to be a lot of blood but the moment Merlin saw the blood that was coming out of Arthur’s side he was taken back to Calman. Immediately after the warlock saw the wound he moved towards the prince and got to work in healing the cut. 

“You can’t die, Arthur. Not after I got you back,” Merlin whispered softly as tears streamed down his face. “Please don’t leave me again.”

“Merlin.” the young prince called out knowing what was happening. “I’m right here and I am not leaving you anytime soon. Look at me, I’m right here.”

Merlin slowly looked up with tears still staining his cheeks. He took in a few deep breaths and slowly began to calm down. 

“I’m not dying anytime soon. Now do your thing, I'm in pain here,” Arthur reassured him with a smile.

Gwaine stood a small distance away from them witnessing the whole thing and realising just how close Merlin and Arthur truly were. Meanwhile, the immortal warlock set himself to work cleaning the wound before pouring his magic into it to close it and heal it completely. Merlin’s eyes glowed bright gold in the dark alley and within seconds Arthurs wounded side was completely healed. Gwaine stood there a witness to everything that Merlin had done. 

“I won’t say anything about what happened here,” Gwaine promised with a smile.

“We have a room at the inn, come with us,” the warlock said, dismissing the previous statement. “I want to get to know you, Gwaine.”

“I’m interested. Where can we talk?” Gwaine asked with piqued interest. 

The trio made their way towards the inn and up towards the room Arthur and Merlin were staying at. Gwaine had one thing on his mind that made him feel uneasy, how did Merlin know his name? Normally he would feel distrustful of anyone who approached him but the pair seemed to give off a feeling of trustworthiness, so he decided to follow his instincts. 

“I suppose you realized that we seem to know who you are,” Merlin said.

“Yes I noticed,” Gwaine responded, suspicious. “How do you know of me?”

“I think it would be best if Merlin here showed you,” the young prince said. “Merlin would you just do what you have to.” 

“As you wish, your majesty,” the immortal warlock said with an amused smile plastered onto his face. 

“Majesty?” Gwaine asked.

“Yes, the prat right there is Arthur Pendragon,” Merlin said casually. 

“Pendragon? Yet he knows of your magic?” the roguish knight raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

“Yes, surprising I know. He’s a good man although I can understand your hesitance considering your history with nobility, Gwaine son of a knight of Carleon, Sir-” Merlin paused for a moment, “-well that doesn’t really matter when there are more important things to discuss” 

“How is it you know that information?” Gwaine asked defensively. 

“We were once friends in my past. It would honestly be easier for me to show you than for me to explain how I unravelled the thread of time to fix my errors,” the immortal warlock said, the many lifetimes he lived through now visible on his face. “Give me your hand.”

Gwaine extended his hand towards Merlin who took it and while looking at him in the eyes. With bright golden eyes, the warlock did as he had done to Arthur before and shared the memories he had of Gwaine and him. Memories of their meeting and the quests and adventures but also memories of the small and mundane things they had once shared were passed from Merlin to Gwaine.

“You were my first friend. I told you about my father,” he whispered softly still overwhelmed by what he had experienced. “I was one of Arthur’s knights and friends.” 

“Will you come with us?” Merlin asked with a smile.

“There is nowhere else I would rather be, besides I would have most likely travelled from tavern to tavern with no purpose otherwise,” Gwaine responded.

“We will be heading into the Perilous lands tomorrow morning. Are you sure you want to go with us?” Arthur asked.

“I already said I would go with you both. I do want to know what we are going to do in the Perilous lands however,” the roguish knight said.

“I need to speak with the Fisher King and have him transfer the land to me so that the curse that he bears can be transferred to me and I can bring prosperity and restoration to the land,” the warlock explained. “It was one of the things I had failed to accomplish last time.”

“The Fisher King lives? I thought he was only a legend,” Gwaine blurted out surprised. 

“His name is Arrelious Ambrosius, he is my great grandfather,” Merlin said. “Only someone who is of his direct descent can take over his place and the land he once ruled over. My father being the oldest would seem like the perfect person to do this but he does not have the strength to bear the curse and restore the land to what it once was. Which is why it is me travelling there.”

Sensing the unease in Merlin, the young prince decided to speak up, “we should sleep so we can leave early tomorrow,”

“I can sleep on the floor so that you both can sleep on the beds comfortably,” the warlock announced gesturing to the two small beds that were in the room. 

“Merlin we can share,” Arthur said, knowing that his friend had not slept well the night before. “Come here, you idiot. I need you well rested for tomorrow.”

The warlock had seen right through Arthur’s facade and knew exactly what the young prince was doing. Merlin realized, his prince was trying to help ensure he slept well and hopefully did not wake up to nightmares. Knowing his luck however the tired immortal knew he would most likely not sleep well again. Little did he know how right he would be. 

The night when as you’d expect it or so it seemed everyone feel into a deep sleep almost immediately except for Merlin who knew something was not normal as soon as he entered a dream state. 

_‘I can see you are planning on restoring the perilous lands,’_ the three melodic voices that Merlin knew could only come from the Goddess herself said. 

“It is what I have planned, Sacred Mother,” he responded politely.

 _‘I will give you a word of warning; do not stray from the Once and Future King for if you do all will be doomed to end as it did the time before,”_ she warned.

“What do you mean, Sacred Goddess?” the immortal warlock inquired.

 _‘As an Ambrosius, it is your duty to free the Fisher King from his curse and bring restoration to the Perilous lands as its King however as Emrys your duty will always be to magic and its champion, the Once and Future King. Do what you must with caution.’_ the eerie warning caused Merlin to feel uneasy.

“I will restore the land and gift it back to Magic and it’s people. This way I can focus on my duties as Emrys,” he said determinedly. “I will work on bringing back your High Priestesses and Priests and they will be placed in charge of this land to lead all those who choose to follow your path. It will become a land where Magic and its people prosper.”

 _‘I approve of your actions. You have grown much since the last time you were here and I have faith in what you will do. Do not disappoint me, Merlin Ambrosius, you are my agen’_ She addressed him by his name rather than his title.

“Agen?” he whispered. “I suspected and hoped I had been wrong,”

_‘Your parents are Balinor Ambrosius and Hunith, but you are also my child, just as you are Merlin and Emrys in one. You are mine and while I did not acknowledge you before, you have come into maturity and your power now. This is information you can now comprehend.’_

“Very well, Byrðre, I will do what I must do,” the immortal warlock said unable to feel anger for what had been kept from him since he had come to suspect of this at one point.

His vision went dark once more and the scenario changed to an empty field full of the ruins of something that may have once stood tall and beautiful, it seemed very familiar to the warlock. After standing on the field he realized why he sensed a feeling of familiarity the place with ruins where he stood was what the Isle of the Blessed looked like when it had been completely destroyed approximately two hundred years after Arthur’s death. As soon as the realization struck him he noticed the woman standing in front of him where the altar would have stood.

“What has happened here and why have you called upon me?” the woman said. 

“I did not call upon you however it seems Byrðre wishes for us to speak, High Priestess,” the warlock said calmly. 

“Byrðre?” she asked. “Who are you to refer to Her as such?”

“I am Emrys and I refer to the Sacred Mother as such for that is what she is to me,” Merlin responded, his voice calm and unprovoked. “Shall we speak, High Priestess or would you prefer I address you as Nimue?”

“You can address me by my name since you seem to know it,” the priestess responded remaining calm.

“You can address me as Merlin if you so wish,” he offered.

“What is it you wish to speak upon then Merlin?” his name seemed to roll off her tongue as a curse would. 

“Will you stand with me or will you choose to challenge me and the Once and Future King?” Merlin’s voice was calm but it was obvious that he was not someone to have as an enemy. “Nimue you have already gone up against both me and the Once and Future King I will not allow you to cause any more harm. So what is your response?” 

“I will not stand against you Merlin if you can promise that you will do what you must in order to bring forth the prophesized Golden Age and the united rule of Albion under the Once and Future King. Otherwise, I will wage war upon you and your king, Emrys,” the priestess replied strongly.

“I have already started. Should you wish to help me I have a few things we can discuss,” Emrys declared civilly. “Mainly pertaining to your position as a High Priestess of the Triple Goddess.”

“I am interested, continue,” Nimue responded intrigued.

“I understand before the Purge there where nine High Priestesses who served the Goddess on the Isle of the Blessed, I wish to bring this back,” the warlock declared. “There is much more I wish to discuss with you but it would be best to do so in person.”

“Your ideas are intriguing and I agree we should talk in person,” Nimue responded a slight smile on her face. “Where shall we meet?”

“There will be a summit on the Isle of the Blessed soon, we can speak then,” Emrys said. 

I shall see you there Emrys,” she agreed, her voice sounded softer now than at the beginning of this encounter.

“Very well. Until then High Priestess,” he responded with a small smile.

Everything faded into darkness and then Merlin woke up still laying at the edge of the bed with Arthur’s arm around his chest. It was still night but the warlock could not fall back asleep so he lay as still as possible hoping not to disturb his prince’s sleep. 

“Have I done the right thing?” Merlin whispered as softly as he could. “Or have I brought ruin upon us all?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agen- Old English- god's child  
> Byrðre- Old English - Mother  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter  
> I also haven't slept so if there are any grammar errors please let me know.  
> I appreciate and encourage any feedback and comments


End file.
